


Recién Molido

by silvergreenroyalty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Coffee Shops, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergreenroyalty/pseuds/silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Harry es un estudiante universitario que trabaja en una de las cafeterias de la escuela para ganar algo de dinero. Severus es un escritor en busca de inspiración para sus personajes y su novela más ambiciosa, la cual por desgracia se ha convertido en un lastre en su espalda.Intento de Novela Rosa, lea bajo su propio riesgo.**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.





	1. El señor Williams existe

> _"El café debe ser negro como el infierno, fuerte como la muerte y dulce como el amor" [Proverbio turco]_

Desde hace muchos años ese libro había sido un lastre en la espalda de Severus, ninguna de sus otras obras le había costado tanto trabajo como este. No pedía mucho, solo ese chispazo de inspiración que le terminara de dar forma su personaje, pero el esquivo señor Williams se escapaba de su mente.

Quizás su amigo de años, Lucius, había tenido razón y lo que necesitaba era un descanso, y era por eso que le hizo caso a su editor para ir a un pueblo tranquilo y dado que en el pueblo que eligió daba la casualidad de que vivía uno de los mayores historiadores sobre el tema que trataba su libro, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, descansaba y obtenía más información sobre el tema de su libro, aun cuando el personaje principal no terminaba de cuajar.

Llegó al pueblo de Hogsmeade cerca de las siete de la noche y desempaco sus cosas en aquella curiosa posada, la señora Rosmerta insistió en darle un cuarto cuando paro a comer ahí, ahorrándole el buscar un hotel por él mismo y así también podía evitarse pensar donde comer, pero en esos momentos lo que mas le apetecía era tomar un buen café y ya había probado el de la señora Rosmerta y no era bueno.

Preguntando, los lugareños le indicaron que el mejor café de la zona estaba en la cafetería de la universidad de Hogwarts, justo la que estaba pegada a los invernaderos por que la principal no tenia tan buen café como esa otra. Severus se encamino hasta el impresionante castillo convertido en universidad y luego de caminar lo que le parecieron horas pero que solo fue unos veinte minutos se encontró con una cafetería muy bonita.

Estaba justo como le dijeron, al lado de los invernaderos, la cafetería era en si un invernadero abandonado que fue convertido en cafetería y tenía varias mesas repartidas con vegetación trepadora por todo el domo y la estructura de metal de las paredes dándole una apariencia curiosa pero acogedora.

Severus se sentó en una de las mesas y pronto lo atendió una chica de cabello largo y esponjado y los dientes del frente un poco grandes y abiertos.

—Hola, ¿Qué te sirvo? —.

—Café negro—.

—Uhmm, ¿Qué opinas de un capuchino? El café negro aquí es algo fuerte—.

Severus estaba empezando a replantearse si haber ido ahí había sido una buena idea.

—Me gusta el café negro, el capuchino siempre es solo café latte con espuma—.

La joven sonrió.

—¿Qué opinas de esto?, te traigo tu café negro y un capuchino de cortesía, solo para que lo pruebes—.

—¿Cuál es tu insistencia de eso? —Severus no entendía por que la joven insistía con el capuchino.

—Ok, seré sincera. El barista es mi amigo y siempre se queja de que no puede hacer lo que aprendió en su curso porque todos aquí piden o café negro desde expresso hasta cortado o piden lattes que solo es café con leche y algún saborizante si gustan. En verano todos piden smoothies o café helado, pero nada más. Tiene más suerte haciendo los bocadillos que los cafés que aprendió a hacer—.

Severus supuso que no le hacía daño un café gratis, después de todo, la joven dijo que era una cortesía.

—Esta bien, venga ese café gratis—.

—Gracias, gracias, mi amigo estará muy feliz ¿Quieres alguien bocadillo o pastel con tu café? También sería cortesía—.

Ya que la joven estaba tan dadivosa...

—Un bagel de Roast Beef—.

—Enseguida traigo tu orden—.

Severus empezó a divagar viendo a los estudiantes y algunos profesores ir y venir del café, había un profesor tan pálido que parecía fantasma e incluso caminaba como un alma en pena, pero solo pidió la más grande jarra de café con tapa que alguna vez viera, la cual el barista llenó con presteza, o eso supuso, ya que solo veía un par de brazos desde donde estaba sentado. Luego entro un grupo que venía evidentemente de un partido y el barista tuvo su orden de café con sándwiches en menos de unos minutos, al menos el barista amigo de la mesera, parecía ser muy hábil y eficiente.

Unos diez minutos después, la chica regreso con dos cafés y su bagel.

—Aquí tienes, que lo disfrutes—La chica siguió tomando pedidos y entregándolos mientras Severus se sorprendía por lo que le entregaron.

Un café negro americano, pero con la fuerza de un expresso, al lado de la taza, en el plato, habían colocado tres cosas, pequeños cubos de azúcar, un sobre de edulcorante y una bola de chocolate oscuro macizo. Probo con la bola de chocolate y su café tomo un nuevo cuerpo que nunca hubiera esperado.

El capuchino era justo lo que él conocía como capuchino. La mayoría de los baristas y sobre todo los que servían en lugares para jóvenes, confundían el café latte con el capuchino, pero este barista no. La hoja dibujada en la espuma le saludaba desde la taza y tenia ese balance justo de leche y café.

Severus no dudo que el bocadillo que pidió, el bagel, fuera incluso hecho por el barista con verdadero Roast Beef en vez de la versión preenvasada que abundaba en las cafeterías. Si no fuera por que los bocadillos no eran una comida adecuada para todos los días, Severus hubiera estado tentado a comer ahí todos los días. El lugar era muy tranquilo y sereno y los estudiantes no eran los clásicos bulliciosos de casi todas las universidades.

>> ¿Cuál es el veredicto? —Severus estaba a la mitad de su bocadillo cuando la joven regreso.

—Es bastante bueno—.

—Le diré a mi amigo que le gusto—.

—Bien, ¿Cuánto te debó? —.

—Nada, incluso tu café negro es de cortesía—.

—Insisto—.

—¿Vendrás a tomar tu café aquí? —Severus pensó sobre que clase de pregunta era esa, pero definitivamente conocía la respuesta.

—Si, por supuesto—.

—Entonces todo es cortesía, pero el siguiente café tendrás que pagarlo—Le dijo la joven y le guiño un ojo. Severus supo por que era una cortesía. Tácticas de venta. Normalmente le molestaría sentirse manipulado por tácticas de venta usadas en marketing, pero esta vez el producto era bueno, no como la mayoría de las cosas producidas en masa.

—Gracias, vendré mañana—.

—Hermione, me llamó Hermione, pero mañana no trabajo aquí. Puedes ir directo al mostrador y decirle a Harry, él es el barista. Cualquier café que se te ocurra, el seguro lo hace. También hace unos bocadillos muy buenos ¿No crees? —Hermione se fue sin esperar respuesta y Severus enfilo sus pasos hacia Hogsmeade.

* * *

Al día siguiente fue a solicitar una cita con el profesor que había ido a ver y su secretaría la agendo para después su última clase de ese día a las ocho de la noche. Severus ocupó el tiempo para vagabundear por el campus, vio a unos pelirrojos idénticos molestar a otro más joven, hermanos, presumiblemente y junto a ellos, a la joven que lo atendió el día anterior. Estaban muy lejos como para que lo notarán así que observo todo el intercambio con interés. La joven podía servirle de inspiración para un personaje, tenía el tipo de mejor amiga con aire maternal, pero sin llegar a ser completamente maternal.

Su personaje hasta el momento no tenía un mejor amigo o amiga, así que pensó que esta chica podía servirle como modelo, quizás en una de esas tardes en el café podía entrevistarla y explicarle para que necesitaba cierta información sobre ella. Le gustaba la personalidad de la chica.

Cerca de las cuatro, empezó a sentir algo de hambre y se dirigió a la cafetería, ignorando la más grande que estaba dentro del castillo, simplemente estaba demasiado abarrotada y no se sentía agradable como la otra. Estaba bastante vacía para la hora que era, pero eso jugaba a su favor. Severus prefería comer lo más silencioso posible.

Se dirigió al mostrador como le había dicho Hermione el día anterior y se topo con su personaje en carne y hueso.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —Contrario a su amiga, este joven era más "chapado a la antigua" y prefería dirigirse a los clientes de usted.

—Yo... ¿Qué tienes comestible? —El joven hizo una mueca entre despectivo y divertido.

—Depende, prefieres carne, vegetales o algo dulce—.

—Carne—Eso pareció suavizar el desprecio en el rostro del joven.

—Tengo bagels, chapatas o sándwiches, pizza si prefieres algo con queso—.

—Un sándwich estará bien—.

—¿De que carne? —.

—Sorpréndeme—.

—De acuerdo ¿Alguna bebida para acompañar? —.

—¿Tienes café irlandés? —.

Esa pregunta hizo que algo se encendiera en el joven por que sus ojos parecieron refulgir con alegría.

—Lo puedo hacer, siéntese donde guste, le llevare su orden—.

—Si no es molestia, prefería permanecer aquí, me gusta ver como preparan mi comida—.

—Como guste—.

El joven era bajo para ser universitario, parecía apenas de 16 o 17 cuando seguramente tendría alrededor de 20 o 21, quizás, primer o segundo año de alguna carrera, cabello negro, revuelto como si apenas se hubiera levantado y ojos verdes, justo como había imaginado a su personaje, el señor Williams.

—Disculpa, ¿Cómo te llamas? —El joven de ojos verdes no contesto, primero acabo la taza de café, un humeante y aromático café irlandés perfecto.

—Harry, me llamó Harry—El joven entregó el café y continuó con el sándwich. En cuanto estuvo listo, le entregó el plato a Severus, un sándwich de jamón curado.

—Gracias—.

—Serían 2 libras—Severus pagó y se fue a sentar a una mesa.

Observó al joven mientras trabaja en la casi vacía cafetería. Iba de aquí para allá, avanzando en preparativos para... algo, como si supiera que estaba por pasar mucha gente, quizás cientos de clientes, pero eso no podía ser, la población estudiantil era apenas mayor a 2000 alumnos, y aun con todos los profesores y empleados, no superaba los 2500 además de que había al menos otras 4 cafeterías en el campus-castillo además de la cafetería principal "El Gran Comedor" en el área central.

Severus se equivocó. Había más gente que el no había contemplado, los parroquianos de Hogsmeade, más específicamente, los clubes. El club de Bridge y Criquet locales hicieron su primer arribo y Harry ya estaba despachando una orden que parecía ser la usual de ambos, una tanda de 20 cafés y pastelillos de lavanda, limón y nuez, variados. Una tanda de 30 cafés con canela y sándwiches de pavo, jitomate y queso mozzarella.

Minutos después de que se fueran ambos clubes, llegaron el club de tejido y el club de cetrería, la zona entre la universidad y el pueblo tenia un bosque bastante amplio lleno de presas de caza, perfecto para las aves de rapiña. Las ordenes de estos clubes eran tan extensas como las anteriores y así sucesivamente, Harry vio al menos otros 6, quizás 8 clubes.

Luego de eso, llegaron los estudiantes y los pedidos llegaban y salían con la misma rapidez. Severus estaba asombrado de ver a su personaje tal como lo concibió y un pensamiento lo asaltó ¿Acaso el joven también tendría una historia tan horrible como la que él concibió en su imaginación? No es como si pudiera llegar y decirle  _"¡Hola! ¿Me permites entrevistarte y verificar si tu vida a sido un continuo infierno? Es para un personaje, soy escritor"_.

>> Esta usted muy pensativo ¿Esta todo bien? —El joven barista había salido del mostrador y lo miraba con curiosidad. Severus pudo verlo con más detalle y notó que se trataba de un joven atractivo, definitivamente estaba en sus 20.

—Disculpe, estaba pensando en algo, nada más—El joven se encogió de hombros y Severus se fue de ahí hacía la oficina del profesor Binns, el experto que había ido a ver, pero su secretaria lo despacho diciéndole que tuvo una emergencia y ya no podía atenderlo ese día y tendría libre un espacio hasta la semana siguiente.

Severus bufó exasperado, pero no quiso demostrarlo, agradeció a la secretaria y se fue hacia la habitación que estaba rentando.

* * *

Harry estaba terminando de cerrar la cafetería, su turno ya había acabado, Hermione tomaba su día libre ese día, justamente por que Harry era muchísimo más productivo cuando estaba a solas. Además de que este día le encantó ver a solas al hombre de cabello negro que Hermione le dijo estaba para comerse, nunca una definición estuvo más cerca de la realidad.

—Hermano, ¿ya estas listo? —Un joven de cabello rojo y pecas algo más alto que Harry llegó de repente.

—Sí, listo ¿Trajiste tu auto? —.

—Nah, los gemelos trajeron su camioneta, ya sabes—.

—Sí, bueno. Vámonos, solo siéntate junto a mi y piensa en tu lugar feliz—.

—Ja ja, muy gracioso. También son tus hermanos. Yo soy tu hermano. Deberías estarme defendiendo de esos dos—.

—Para eso está Hermione—.

—Gracias por nada hermanito—.

—De nada—.

El pelirrojo le dio un zape en la cabeza.

—Ya, larguémonos, empieza a hacer frío—.

Harry y el pelirrojo caminaron hasta el estacionamiento donde otros dos pelirrojos, pero estos idénticos los estaban esperando.

—Hermanito, Ronnie—.

—Gred, Feorge—Harry los saludo.

—Ya vámonos, la cena se enfría—Les dijo "Ronnie".

—Tu siempre pensando en comida—Dijo Gred (¿o era Feorge?).

El viaje hasta la casa de los pelirrojos y Harry llevó apenas una hora, vivían en una casa construida "sobre la marcha" a la que les gustaba llamar "la madriguera" por que antes de que fuera su propiedad había sido una granja de conejos que quebró. Aun había conejos, pero también gallinas, una vaca y un puerquito. Más allá del improvisado establo, se extendía un sembradío de múltiples verduras, hierbas y algunos arbustos y árboles frutales.

La madriguera era el sueño dorado de alguien que amaba cocinar con ingredientes frescos.

Apenas entraron a la casa, fueron recibidos por una ronda de abrazos y besos de una mujer algo regordeta y bastante baja en comparación a sus hijos.

—Mis niños, bienvenidos, la cena esta lista—.

—¡Que bien! —"Ronnie" saltó a sentarse y empezó a servirse.

—Fred, ¿Puedes traer la jarra del café? —.

—Yo soy George, ¿En serio te dices nuestra madre, mujer? —.

—Oh, disculpa George—.

—Es broma, soy Fred—Fred salió corriendo antes de que su madre le alcanzara a dar un zape.

—Cuando no se están llamando Gred y Feorge, están molestándome con eso, Harry querido, siéntate a comer, tu también George—.

—Si mamá—Dijeron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

El resto de la familia llegó, al menos, la que vivía ahí, Percy trabajaba para el gobierno, en una oficina del registro civil, al igual que su padre, solo que Arthur trabajaba en el departamento de derechos civiles. Molly, su mujer, era ama de casa a tiempo completo, pero vendía conservas y pasteles los fines de semana. Ron estaba en el mismo semestre que Harry en la universidad y trabajaba como la mascota del equipo de la universidad, usando una botarga de un Hipogrifo (una bestia mítica con partes de león, águila y caballo) mientras Ginny estaba por empezar su primer semestre en la universidad, la más pequeña de la familia.

Ellos eran la familia Weasley y Harry era lo que se llamaría "El frijolito en el arroz", aunque en este caso era el frijol entre un mar de rojo. Harry era el hermano adoptado de los Weasley luego de que vivió dos tragedias personales si no se contaba su vida hogareña antes de llegar con ellos. Nunca hablaban de esos tiempos, ahora era un Weasley y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Harry era feliz donde estaba. Incluso luego de que le confeso a su madre que era gay, ella no se inmuto, ni ella ni ninguno de sus hermanos. Cuando terminó con su primer novio, los gemelos le hicieron la vida miserable en la secundaria, el último año del infeliz de Michael Corner fue el infierno en la tierra, y luego el muy idiota trato de ligar con Hermione y recibió una ronda de cachetadas de parte de ella como corolario.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, en una mansión solariega pero lúgubre, un lord rubio estaba intentando por enésima vez llevar a cabo sus planes con el rico empresario Tom Riddle, si no fuera por que el maldito se encapricho con el joven que estaba al cuidado de sus vecinos, los Dursley, Tom Riddle hace tiempo que habría caído en las redes de su hijo Draco y él hubiera podido llegar a un arreglo monetario con los Dursley por el muchacho.

Ellos eran idiotas de verdad. Creían poder engañar a todos diciéndoles que el joven era un huérfano sin más, pero él sabía quién era el muchacho y esa era la única razón por la cual lo ayudo a huir, o, mejor dicho, su hijo lo ayudó a huir. Eso cambiaba sus planes, su hijo tendría que casarse con el joven y él tendría que conquistar a Tom Riddle. No es que eso le desagradara mucho, él era gay, pero su deber como Lord era dejar un heredero. Afortunadamente, su hijo hacía poco se había casado y enviudado y tenía ahora un hijo propio, así que podía casarse con quien él quisiera sin levantar los temores alrededor de su título.

Solo tenían que esperar a que el joven cumpliera los 21 y eso sería todo. Draco y él serían felices, él sería feliz con Riddle y ya está. Tres grandes fortunas, la Malfoy, la Riddle y la Potter.

* * *

—Encuéntrelo, busque por todos lados, incluso por debajo de las piedras y tráigalo aquí—Vernon Dursley iba y venía frente al hombre que tenía en su salón.

—¿Esta seguro de que sigue vivo? Huyo muy joven, quizás murió—.

—No, estoy seguro de que está vivo. El señor Riddle ha estado inquieto y sé que solo esta esperando que su prometido vuelva—.

—Si eso es lo que quiere, lo hare, pero ¿Por qué la prisa? Digo, ha estado perdido por años, 8 años para ser exactos—.

—Esa es toda la información que tendrá, solo... encuéntrelo, Pettigrew—.

—Como guste—El mayordomo le indico la salida al hombre y este salió de ahí. El sirviente no había visto así de nervioso a su jefe desde que su sobrino huyó hace años. Él sabía que tenia que ver con el testamento de sus antiguos señores, los Dursley anhelaban el título de los Potter y solo había una manera de obtenerlo... que el joven Harry apareciera.

—¡Albus! —Vernon estaba gritando y el pobre Albus suspiró. Esperaba, en el fondo de su corazón, que el joven jamás apareciera, o lo hiciera hasta que se cumpliera el plazo del testamento y entonces retomara su legítimo lugar como el heredero de los Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como le comenté una vez a Persefone90 de Wattpad, suelo tener estas ideas que no me dejan en paz, así que decido escribir el primer capítulo antes de que se me olvide la idea. No se preocupen, aunque tengo muchos WIPs, todos van a ser cerrados eventualmente, nunca dejo trabajos abandonados.
> 
> Este es un AU, con el tema de barista. Va a ser una historia muy de tipo novela rosa y llena de clichés, quedan advertidos. Espero les guste.


	2. Café

> _"El amor debe ser como el café. A veces fuerte, a veces dulce, a veces solo y otras acompañado. Pero nunca debe estar frío"_ _[Anónimo]_

El investigador que Vernon había enviado a buscar a Harry, Pettigrew, tenía una solida pista para encontrar al joven. Vernon era un idiota por no haberlo pensado antes. La clave de todo era la antigua ama de llaves de los Potter, Molly Weasley.

Molly Weasley había trabajado con los Potter prácticamente toda la vida, cuando el joven Lord Potter se casó con aquella chica becada de la universidad Hogwarts, donde el joven estaba estudiando, Molly se regocijo internamente por la excelente pareja que eran Lily y James. Cuando se casaron y la chica se convirtió en más que su jefa, transformando su relación a una profunda amistad, Molly Weasley juro siempre cuidar de la familia Potter.

Entonces sucedió la tragedia, los Potter habían tenido una comida con los parientes de Lily, Petunia y Vernon Dursley, una desagradable tarde que terminó en una pelea monumental entre las dos hermanas. Petunia Dursley acuso a Lily de no dar suficiente dinero para cuidar de sus padres quienes estaban en un asilo muy lujoso... o al menos eso creía Lily.

Un par de días después, Lily y James murieron en un extraño accidente de auto donde según el reporte, luego de una fiesta, James estrelló su auto y ambos fallecieron. El pequeño Harry quedo huérfano y un juez designo a Petunia y Vernon Dursley como sus guardianes, aún por sobre su padrino Sirius Black al que se le acuso de evasión fiscal en una de sus empresas y fue obligado a exiliarse en Suiza. Harry Potter quedó desamparado y a merced de dos buitres.

El pequeño pasó de ser un pequeño niño amado y cuidado en parte de los sirvientes de la casa, se le habían asignado tareas que ni siquiera un adulto debía hacer solo, hasta que conoció al pequeño niño de la mansión vecina, Draco Malfoy. Se hicieron los mejores amigos y un día el pequeño Draco se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba siendo maltratado por sus dos tíos y su desagradable primo.

Molly Weasley siempre le dijo a Harry quien era él.

Entonces un día, Draco escuchó a su padre hablar con un señor muy extraño acerca de su nueva "compra", un lindo jovencito de la casa vecina, un sirviente al que los "pobres" señores Dursley habían tenido la desgracia de ser obligados a cuidar. Algo en la actitud del hombre le dijo que su mejor amigo estaba en peligro y le contó todo al ama de llaves de los Potter, Molly.

Molly en cuanto escuchó el relato de Draco, conectó los puntos y supo que el jovencito estaba en riesgo y planeó su escape con su esposo Arthur. Arthur conocía a un rufián de poca monta, pero con contactos, un tal Mundungus Fletcher y juntos "secuestraron" al chico cuando salía de la escuela y esa fue la última vez que los Dursley supieron de Harry. Draco esperó hasta una excursión a un pueblo costero por parte de su escuela y se encontró con su amigo y los Weasley, les dio sus pocas pertenencias de valor, sabiendo que su madre hubiera aceptado que sus joyas fueran sacrificadas por salvar una vida.

Draco les dio todas las joyas de su madre y les pidió que no regresaran. Esa fue la última vez que Draco supo de su amigo.

Todo esto, Pettigrew lo logró averiguar de retazo en retazo, y ahora sabía a donde se habían dirigido los Weasley, al lugar donde se conocieron los Potter, el pueblito de Hogsmeade, hogar la prestigiosa universidad de Hogwarts, bastante alejado el lugar de casi todo, y, aún así, ocultos a simple vista. Un lugar tan evidente que nadie se le ocurriría ver ahí.

Vernon Dursley de verdad que era un idiota.

* * *

Luego de una semana viviendo en Hogsmeade, Severus aún no había visto al profesor Binns, pero en cambio había conocido mejor a Hermione y Harry, ahora sabía que la chica era la novia de uno de los hermanos de Harry, que tenía una hermana menor, y que tenía unos cinco hermanos más, que Harry era adoptado y nada más.

—¿Podría sentarme aquí? El resto de las mesas están llenas—El extraño individuo que Severus pensó era un profesor de algo, le pidió permiso de sentarse.

—Claro, no hay problema—.

—Gracias jovencito—.

El extraño personaje se sentó y de inmediato Harry le trajo una cafetera de plástico y dos tazas junto con una bandeja de pastelillos y bollos.

—Aquí tiene profesor—.

—Gracias Harry, eres un sol—Harry sonrió y se deslizó de nuevo en el mostrador a seguir haciendo las órdenes del día. Severus había ido diario al café y se había convertido rápidamente en un personaje conocido del lugar. Luego de una taza de café que el individuo canoso se tomó como agua, este se fijó bien en Severus.

—Disculpe mis modales, me llamo Cuthbert—Dijo el individuo y le tendió la mano a Severus.

—Severus—Severus aceptó la mano y la estrecho.

—Usted no es de aquí—.

—No, vine por recomendación de un amigo—Severus observo la reacción del hombre y notó que este estaba interesado en su charla, así que continuó—Soy escritor, y tengo una especie de bloqueo para una novela, y este amigo me sugirió que quizás un cambio de clima me ayudaría a dejar fluir las ideas—.

—Pues es un buen consejo, eso suelo hacer yo. Odio las oficinas y la universidad insiste en que no puedo usar uno de los invernaderos del laboratorio de botánica como mi oficina. Sugerí que entonces me dejaran aceptar mis entrevistas en la cafetería y me dijeron algo sobre la "buena imagen" y demás palabrería—Cuthbert bufó y Severus se rio divertido del excéntrico personaje—¿Sobre que es tu libro? —.

Severus vio a Cuthbert y lo analizo rápidamente, no parecía alguien que podría plagiar su obra sino solo alguien curioso, así que decidió confiar un poco. Quien sabe, quizás hablar sobre la trama le daría ideas.

—Es una novela de misterio, el personaje principal tiene amnesia y solo recuerda su apellido, Williams. Williams es huérfano pero el no lo sabe aún, supone que tiene familia y la busca solo para enterarse de que sus padres murieron en extrañas circunstancias. Conforme avanza su investigación, descubre su nombre y que es el heredero de una gran fortuna, pero su ama de llaves, quien solía creer en la brujería, es la causante de la muerte de sus padres, por una cláusula en el testamento donde dejan la propiedad y fortuna a la servidumbre si el joven moría—.

—Suena a una trama un tanto cliché, pero supongo que puede darle algún giro interesante ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema? —.

—La brujería, quiero que, al escribir, mis lectores en realidad puedan creer por un instante que puede ser real los conjuros, pero desconozco mucho sobre la "magia", y los libros que he leído son contradictorios, si son vudú dicen una cosa y si son paganos dicen otra ¿Me explico? —.

—Uhmm, creo saber dónde esta su problema. Si tiene tiempo mañana, puedo conseguirle un poco de material útil y explicarle un poco sobre los lineamientos básicos de brujería. Soy historiador, de hecho, un profesor de historia aquí, pero me especializo en tradiciones y costumbres del mundo en general y el último año tuve mucho material que leer sobre brujería ¿Qué opina? —.

—Que podría ser mi salvador Cuthbert—.

—Bien, ¿Le parece a esta misma hora? —.

—Por supuesto—.

—Aquí tiene su cuenta profesor—Harry le llevó su cuenta al profesor como siempre era su rutina y luego de pagar, se despidió de Severus.

—Hasta luego Harry—.

—Hasta luego, profesor Binns—.

Severus parpadeo, acaba de hablar con el profesor que justamente quería hablar y sin la presencia de su molesta secretaria.

Al día siguiente, el profesor Binns le dio una total conferencia a Severus, acompañados de mucho café, bollos y muchas copias de material bibliográficos.

—Según su trama, la pareja es probable que fuera envenenada más que maldecida, pero la persona que los envenena, debería ser una fiel creyente de estos poderes, le convendría usar a un pagano, más que a un seguidor del vudú o de la santería o cualquier otra religión mágica—.

—¿Por qué profesor? —.

—Verá, su trama exige una religión mágica que en verdad pueda conocer usted y que sea fácilmente reconocida por sus futuros lectores. Usar cualquier otra que no sea pagano ocasionaría preguntas de más. El paganismo es una religión ampliamente conocida por la gente del Reino Unido—.

—¿De qué hablan caballeros? —Harry llegó con una nueva tanda de café y sándwiches y alcanzó a escuchar un poco de la conversación, y como le pareció interesante, se quiso unir.

—Siéntate jovencito, quizás puedas darnos algunas ideas. Aquí tu amigo, esta escribiendo una novela que contiene un tinte de "misticismo" ¿Recuerdas esa clase? —.

—Claro que sí. Severus, el profesor nos dijo en esa clase que muchas de las religiones basadas en "magia", usan mucho de "misticismo", ya sabe, hablar sobre un conocimiento secreto entregado solo a los seguidores de tal o cual sistema de creencias. Casi todas las religiones usan este "misticismo", pero las judeo-cristianas usan un sistema similar de creencias, recompensas y castigos, contrario a las demás que tienen un sinfín de deidades y sistemas para cada deidad—.

—¿Estás seguro de que eran clases de historia las que tomaste? Suenan un poco a teología—.

Harry rió en sonoras carcajadas y Severus se sonrojo al pensar en lo adorable que se veía el jovencito. ¡Por dios! Era un hombre de 41 años recién cumplidos como para sentirse atraído por un jovencito, aunque fuera uno tan deliciosamente pecaminoso como era este barista.

—En realidad no hay ninguna civilización o cultura grande que no esté ligada a una religión, piensa en los griegos y romanos con sus dioses, a los celtas y sus múltiples deidades, los egipcios, sumerios, aztecas, cristianos... todas esas civilizaciones seguían un sistema de creencias que regía sus vidas, dejaron la parte de los valores a la religión y dedicaron sus esfuerzos a expandir sus territorios o fundar ciudades y etcétera—Los ojos de Harry brillaban al hablar. Cuthbert se veía complacido con el muchacho, era evidente que era uno de sus mejores estudiantes.

—Tienes un punto Harry—Severus sonrió sinceramente y Harry quedo extasiado en la visión de la boca de ese hombre. Tenia sus delgados labios curvados y se le antojaban muy besables al jovencito. ¡Demonios! Si no estuviera Binns ahí, haría algo para seducir al hombre, y hoy más que cualquier otro día, ya que estaba usando ese suéter negro ajustado y el cabello suelto.

La conversación sobre culturas antiguas y ligadas a la magia continuó otra hora al menos casi hasta la hora de cierre de la cafetería y Cuthbert se despidió de Severus con un abrazo. Le dijo que fuera a visitarlo cuando gustara a su casa, le dio la dirección en una hoja y se fue de la cafetería. Eso dejó a Severus a solas con Harry justo unos minutos antes de que Harry cerrará el lugar.

* * *

—Espero que hayas encontrado útil la charla del profesor Binns, cuando esta emocionado a veces divaga—.

—De hecho, fue bastante útil. Me ha dado muchas ideas para mi novela y creo que empiezo a tener una idea clara sobre el personaje antagónico—.

Harry cerró la puerta del café y empezó a caminar seguido de Severus hacia la salida del campus y llegaron juntos la parada de autobuses que estaba frente al estacionamiento. Severus no estaba seguro de por que había acompañado al joven, pero definitivamente no le molestaba estar a solas junto a él. Se veía tan apetecible con esas mejillas sonrojadas por el aire frío. A pesar de que estaban en primavera, esa parte del país se distinguía por tener noches frías. Harry se abrazaba a sí mismo y a Severus le entraron ganas de abrazarlo.

De pronto, Severus se iluminó con una idea.

>> Si no tienes problemas con viajar conmigo, podría llevarte a tu casa Harry—Perfecto, si el joven aceptaba ir con él, podría disfrutar de su compañía un rato más.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué no dijiste antes que tenías un auto? ¡Vamos! —Harry empezó a caminar ahora al lado de Severus hasta el auto de Severus—Siempre viene Ron o los gemelos por mí, mi mamá se pone algo nerviosa cuando me voy en el autobús pero hoy Ron tenía que hacer una investigación para una clase y Hermione quedo de ayudarle y cuando ella investiga se le va el tiempo y los gemelos están viendo el comprar un local en la ciudad, no estamos tan lejos de ella y quieren hacer un negocio de bromas y trucos de magia, ya sabes, trucos de cartas y varitas que sacan flores de papel—.

Severus por fin señaló un auto azul y Harry se mostró feliz, odiaba tomar el autobús, el conductor Stan Shunpike, quien era el que tenia el turno de noche solía ser un verdadero bruto tras el volante. Además, había otro motivo oculto detrás de aceptar la oferta de Severus. Estar junto al hombre un rato más y a solas.

Ya dentro del auto, cómodos y cálidos, Severus y Harry se encontraron una vez más pensando en que disfrutaban su mutua compañía. Harry pensó que ese era el momento de hacer su movimiento, ahora o nunca, quien sabe cuanto tiempo estaría el hombre en el pueblo.

Harry se abalanzó sobre el hombre y colocó sus labios sobre los de Severus quien al principio se sorprendió, pero reacciono rápidamente y empezó a responder a la caricia del jovencito.

—Sabes a café—le dijo Severus sonriendo cuando sus labios se separaron luego de una exploración lingual mutua. Harry solo sonrió y volvió a atacar esos labios deliciosos que se había estado muriendo por probar desde que vio al hombre. Harry agradeció que Hermione le dijera sobre él. Definitivamente quería  _comérselo_.

Harry se quito el cinturón de seguridad y se pegó al hombre lascivamente, ondeando su cuerpo y procurando que sintiera su necesidad. Por si quedaran dudas, Harry llevo una de sus manos sobre el pantalón de Severus y empezó a masajear el miembro del hombre por sobre la ropa, arrancando un gemido de esa boca que fue ahogado dentro del beso.

—Te necesito, Severus, te quiero dentro de mí—Harry estaba caliente como el infierno en esos momentos. Quería saltar encima del hombre desde la tarde. Mentira. Desde hace días que quería saltarle encima al hombre y que este lo montara. Duro. Por horas de ser posible.

Severus se separó de Harry.

—¿Tienes manera de avisar que no llegarás pronto a tu hogar? —Severus estaba complacido de que el joven quisiera pasar un rato con él. Él mismo estaba ansioso desde la tarde, es más, desde hace días que se imaginaba a si mismo tendiendo al joven en diversas posiciones y arrancándole gritos de placer. Muchas posiciones y diferentes inflexiones en sus gritos imaginarios.

—Dame un minuto—Harry agarró su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Ron de que avisara a su madre que quizás no llegaría a dormir a su casa, Hermione se encargaría de explicarle a su hermano que significaba esa clave y le mando otro a Hermione diciéndole quien era la persona con la que pensaba pasar la noche. ¡Gracias a Dios que era viernes! Si fuera entre semana se complicaría horriblemente su mañana—¡Listo! Podemos irnos—.

Severus encendió el auto y empezó a conducir hasta cerca de la ciudad. Casi una hora después, llegaron hasta un motel en las afueras de la ciudad. Severus pidió un cuarto y en cuanto cruzaron la puerta, Harry volvió a atacar los labios del hombre, pero ahora las caricias eran rudas, desesperadas, las prendas salieron volando y ambos hombres cayeron pronto en la cama. Severus se separo de Harry y terminó de quitarse los zapatos, pantalones y la ropa interior, quedando en toda su gloria desnuda.

—Oh, te ves aún mejor de lo que imaginaba—Harry terminó de quitarse la ropa con desesperación cuando vio que él aún conservaba los pantalones.

—Y tu te ves absolutamente delicioso—Severus se tendió encima del joven y lo cubrió de caricias fuertes y besos húmedos haciendo que los labios del joven se abrieran liberando gemidos de placer y balbuceos ininteligibles.

Lenta pero inexorablemente, las caricias de los labios de Severus se dirigieron hacia el pecho del joven, capturando un pezón entre sus dientes y entre ligeras mordidas y chupeteos dejo la aureola hipersensible y con un marcado color rojo bordeando el morado. Harry apenas podía emitir sonido alguno cuando su otro pezón recibió el mismo tratamiento y sus manos vagaban por el liso cabello del hombre y se enredaban entre las finas hebras de ébano.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Sí! ¡Severus! —La boca de Severus había llegado a su miembro, sus manos habían retraído la piel y estaba empezando a chupar el glande que parecía estar a punto de estallar. La cabeza del miembro de Harry estaba morada y parecía palpitar mientras las venas del tallo se podían ver con claridad. Unos instantes después de estar jugando con el expuesto glande, su boca profundizo la caricia y Harry solo pudo gemir impresionado de ver como su miembro desaparecía en la boca de Severus mientras este le dedicaba una mirada lasciva que hizo que su pene casi se liberara antes de tiempo.

Una serie de pequeños temblores y un grito ahogado fueron la señal de Severus de que el joven estaba por venirse en su boca y acelero sus movimientos en el miembro de Harry hasta que sintió su boca llenarse del líquido salado que esperaba con deliciosa anticipación. Trago cada gota de él y se relamió los labios. Le gustaba como sabia su joven amante.

Harry se desplomo un poco, languideciendo satisfecho hasta que sintió que la boca de Severus continuaba hacia su perineo y la lengua de esa boca empezaba a lamer su ano delicadamente. Un gemido bajo fue todo lo que pudo emitir, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que alguien había estado ahí, de hecho, desde que había terminado con Michael, pero eso no tenía por que saberlo ese maravilloso amante de ojos negros. Harry solo pensaba que la mejor decisión de su vida había sido meterse a trabajar en el café, donde pudo conocer a Severus.

La lengua exploradora había progresado en el territorio indómito que quería conquistar y los brazos de Severus, tomando a Harry de sus piernas, elevaron el fruncido anillo de músculos a una altura más cómoda, ayudando a que esa lengua penetrara dicho anillo, dejando que Harry recibiera todo el impacto del musculo ensalivado que lo penetraba y acariciaba, haciendo de ese ejercicio erótico algo casi tortuoso. Harry siempre se había preguntado sobre cómo alguien podía considerar excitante la "tortura", cuando conoció a una chica BDSM, pero ahora empezaba a entenderlo. Esa clase de placer donde él no podía intervenir estaba siendo una tortura y a la vez lo excitaba.

De pronto, la lengua dejó de explorar su ano, pero un dedo travieso ingreso dentro de él y arranco un siseo producto del dolor y del placer. Si, definitivamente había pasado mucho tiempo. El dedo fue inclemente pero luego de unos momentos empezó a ser placentero y luego un dedo más le hizo compañía al primero y se abrían y cerraban ensanchando su cavidad mientras la boca lujuriosa besaba, lamia, chupaba y mordía sus muslos y su ingle. Un tercer dedo entro y Harry sabía que pronto Severus le daría lo que quería con desesperación.

Cuando los dedos se retiraron, Harry agarró una de las almohadas y la colocó debajo de sus nalgas, justo en esa parte de su espalda que se juntaba con sus nalgas, donde estaban sus caderas, la dobló de forma que su esfínter distendido quedara totalmente expuesto a su amante. Severus se retiró de la cama y busco rápidamente en sus pantalones un preservativo y tomó todo su autocontrol para ponérselo. En cuanto su pene fue completamente cubierto por el látex, se coloco de rodillas frente al joven y acarició esos muslos tan apetecibles antes de separarlos para colocarse en medio de ellos.

—Eres hermoso. Tan joven y hermoso. Si los dioses de los que hablaste tan apasionadamente esta tarde te han traído a mí, me considero el mortal más afortunado de esta creación—Severus colocó la punta de su miembro en la trabajada entrada y presiono. Su dolorido glande por la dura erección fue tragado por el esfínter y Severus siseo. Dios, Krishna, Buda, quien fuera el que estaba a cargo de este planeta lleno de monos evolucionados a medias, la sensación de su pene siendo apresado en esas paredes cálidas era lo más cercano al nirvana que describían algunos libros.

Cuando recupero un poco de su cordura, Severus embistió fuerte y el resto de su pene se enfundó por completo en Harry, arrancando un grito, mitad dolor, mitad placer de esos labios rojos e hinchados por los besos. Severus se quedó quieto, disfrutando de sentirse dentro por fin de aquel delicioso jovencito. Pasó unos instantes antes de que Harry pudiera abrir los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue besar a Severus de forma febril y desesperada.

—Muévete, p-por f-favor, Dios, eres grande—Severus se retrajo un poco y embistió—¡Ahh! ¡M-más! —Con ese más dicho, Severus empezó un mete y saca duro, rudo, pero cuidadoso, haciendo que la cama se moviera cada que empujaba su miembro de vuelta en aquella entrada. Las manos de Harry se movían hacia Severus y apretaban cuanto podían alcanzar sus lentes se habían torcido por la fuerza de las embestidas y decidió aventarlas esperando que no se le rayaran, afortunadamente cayeron sobre la alfombra.

Severus se tendió sobre Harry y poniendo su pecho encima del joven, permitió que este pudiera apretujarlo y sus cuerpos parecían estar unidos muy íntimamente, aún más de lo que ya estaban. Severus parecía ondularse como una serpiente sobre Harry y su miembro salía apenas un poco de Harry antes de volverse a enterrar en él y los movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos y erráticos, dando un golpeteo cada vez más frecuente en la próstata del chico.

>> ¡Más duro! —Harry gritó y Severus calló esos labios con los suyos mientras las manos del joven se aferraban a su espalda y bajaban por ella hasta topar con sus nalgas y las afianzó, apretándolas hacia él con cada embestida que le daba Severus.

Sus lenguas se enredaban una contra la otra y cuando Harry se separó empezó a lamer el cuello del hombre arrancándole él ahora, gemidos a su amante. Severus estaba exultante, el chico lamia justamente ese punto que enviaba descargas de electricidad directamente a su pene y entre la caricia, las embestidas y el cálido interior, supo que estaba por llegar al clímax.

Las paredes del recto del joven empezaron a estrecharlo rítmicamente, como si quisieran exprimir su miembro y pronto, su pene arrojaba chorros y chorros de semen capturados en el látex, pero no por eso fue menos sublime.

—¡Severus! —El joven gritó cuando su orgasmo lo golpeo y su cuerpo temblaba sin control, Severus volvió a besarlo y ahogo sus propios gemidos dentro de aquella boca que sabía a café.

Cuando todo terminó, Severus se desplomó encima del joven y ambos estaban tratando de recuperar la vertical, se sentían mareados y exhaustos, satisfechos, muy satisfechos, saciados en extremo.

En cuanto perdió algo de dureza, Severus se retiro del cálido interior y se quito el preservativo y vio que el joven ahora exhibía en su vientre y pecho, la prueba de su clímax, Severus lamió cada centímetro llenó de semen, y cuando acabó, Harry hizo lo mismo con él. incluso probar su propia semilla de la piel de otro hombre era una experiencia nueva para él. Nueva y excitante. Michael solía joderlo, pero no se preocupaba por su placer y este hombre le había dado dos de los orgasmos más intensos que había tenido en su corta vida.

Mentira. Los dos únicos orgasmos de su vida, lo que había obtenido de Michael no podía considerarse orgasmo, estos literalmente lo habían elevado al cielo y bajado al infierno en segundos, le habían hecho perder la consciencia por un instante, y estaba casi seguro de que incluso su corazón se detuvo cuando el último orgasmo golpeó su sistema nervioso.

 _Que se fuera a la mierda Michael_. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír y luego pensó en lo maravilloso que se veía en ese momento Severus, todo rojo de la cara, sudoroso y con el cabello revuelto por sus manos que vagaron sin sentido mientras le daba sexo oral. Si había un Dios, Harry esperaba que dejara que Severus se quedará mucho tiempo en el pueblo.

—Eso... fue... —Severus, el escritor de varios best-sellers, no encontró palabras para describir lo que acababan de hacer. Era sexo sublime, etéreo, sin sentido, sin control. Lo único cercano a esto sería el nirvana.

—Lo sé, fue grandioso—Harry se subió encima de Severus y unió sus labios nuevamente, de forma dulce y sutil, deleitándose en el sabor de los labios de Severus, un dejo a whiskey y crema del café que Severus tomó, permanecía en su boca y se mezcló con el sabor a café fuerte que había casi permanente en su propia boca. Ambos se complementaban y sus labios lo sabían.

Harry seguía saqueando la boca de Severus cuando empezó a mover su trasero sobre el miembro del hombre, despertando una nueva erección en él y el erguido miembro estaba reaccionado muy favorablemente a la fricción de las nalgas de Harry sobre él.

—H-Harry—Los labios de Harry dejaron los de Severus un segundo y el nombre de Harry estaba en sus labios—¡Oh Dios! —Harry movía más su trasero haciendo que el miembro de Severus doliera por lo duro de su erección—S-si sigues así, voy a venirme—.

Harry quería volver a sentir el miembro del hombre dentro de sí, así que se bajó de Severus y la cama y busco en los bolsillos del hombre por si tenía otro preservativo, pero no. Busco en los suyos, y tampoco. Incluso en las pequeñas cosas que se regalaban en los hoteles, pero no encontró más que los clásicos champús, jabones y cremas. Tomó la crema y resolvió algo inmediatamente.

Severus estaba sentado en la cama cuando Harry regresó del baño con el botecito de crema. Alzó una ceja divertido por la mirada determinada de Harry hacia la erección del hombre que, aunque había bajado un poco, se alzaba hacia él y su propio miembro reaccionó a la visión del hombre desnudo, esperándolo inhiesto y esa mirada en los ojos de Severus junto a su sonrisa pervertida... Harry esperaba que la respuesta a sus preguntas fueran las adecuadas.

—¿Has tenido alguna enfermedad o tienes alguna enfermedad? —Preguntó Harry.

—No ¿Y tú? —.

—No ¿Has tenido sexo sin protección últimamente? —.

—Nunca, siempre uso protección ¿Qué hay de ti? —.

—Igual, siempre exijo los condones, pero... —Harry se mordió el labio mirando el pene erguido que se levantaba hacia él y luego miro a su dueño.

—Entiendo, si estás seguro... —.

—Lo estoy, ¿Tu quieres arriesgarte conmigo? —.

—Si, confió en ti—.

Harry se acercó a Severus, y lo empujo hacia el colchón, Severus se acomodo en medio de la cama y se puso cómodo contra las almohadas. Harry se sentó a horcajadas sobre el hombre y unto el miembro de Severus con la crema y luego metió sus propios dedos en si mismo para meter algo de la crema como lubricante.

Con cuidado, Harry colocó el miembro del hombre en medio de sus nalgas y alineó el miembro con su entrada y empezó a sentarse sobre él, engulléndolo dentro de si y soltando un gemido de placer al hacerlo. Sentía como su cuerpo se abría feliz para recibir a Severus.

Pronto, Severus se sintió completamente enfundado en el joven, de nuevo. Cálido, estrecho, sedoso y sublime. Severus arqueo su cuerpo ante la oleada de placer que lo inundaba—Harry—Su voz denotaba anhelo—Muévete—.

Harry se afianzó a los pies del hombre, arqueó su cuerpo hacia los mismos y empezó a subir y bajar lentamente sobre el pene del hombre, arrancando gemidos de ambos, Harry por sentirse poderoso y pleno, el controlaba la acción y eso le excitaba. Severus gemía por sentirse enfundado tan estrechamente en el joven y verlo así de entregado y apasionado, moviéndose sobre él, así que llevó una de sus manos al olvidado miembro del joven y empezó a masturbarlo.

—¡Ahh! ¡Severus! —El joven gimió y empezó a acelerar sus movimientos y empezó a serpentear como lo hizo Severus antes y descubrió que ese movimiento le hacía sentir aún más los movimientos de penetración, haciendo que cada pared de su interior fuera tocada al igual que su punto de placer. Y todo eso sumado a la masturbación que le estaba dando el hombre, todo su cuerpo estaba siendo excitado hasta el límite.

—¡Harry! —Ahora fue el turno de Severus de gritar cuando su orgasmo lo golpeo en cada terminal nerviosa y su semilla se derramó en el interior de su joven amante.

—Severus... Severus...—Harry apenas tenia fuerzas para decir el nombre de Severus cuando su miembro empezó a soltar semen en la mano de Severus que lo sostenía.

Ambos estaban exhaustos, aún más sudorosos que antes y, sin embargo, este último encuentro estaba a la par del primero. Ambos hombres estaban aún unidos y Harry se inclinó para compartir un beso post-orgásmico con su amante.

Harry se separó de él y se recostó a su lado siendo acunado por Severus en un íntimo abrazo al tiempo que era nuevamente besado de forma dulce. Se cubrieron y se quedaron dormidos casi enseguida.


	3. Primera cita

> _"El café huele a cielo recién molido" [Jessi Lane Adams]_

Severus despertó poco antes del amanecer con sus brazos llenos de un delicioso jovencito de pelo revuelto que olía al aroma más intoxicante de la creación... sexo. Si es que podía llamársele sexo a lo que habían experimentado juntos. Había sido demasiado intenso, en todo sentido.

Alguna vez, en sus años de preparatoria y universidad, había experimentado con algunas cosas algo "ilegales", Lucius le había dado unos hongos secos y luego de eso se habían masturbado conjuntamente y había sido una de sus primeras experiencias homosexuales, bastante memorable debía admitir. Luego de eso, estaba Walden Macnair, un tipo algo mayor que él con cierta tendencia al BDSM, pero con él fue "delicado", las correas de cuero y ese juguete con bolitas de distintos tamaños... lo recordaba con cierto cariño a pesar de que su relación no paso de algunas "sesiones" y un par de encuentros más tradicionales en su casa.

Con Lucius fue un asunto de oportunidad y jamás pensaron en ser nada más que amigos, Lucius era gay como él, pero sus miras estaban en un amigo de su padre, un rico empresario que gustaba de los hombres jóvenes y entre más jóvenes mejor. Había fuertes rumores a su alrededor de que solía comprar "compañía" que podría hacer que lo encerraran por años en la cárcel. Aún así, Lucius se había encaprichado con él y estaba decidido a convertirse en su esposo.

Eso hizo que su relación cambiará de alguna forma, ya que Lucius se frustraba y seducía a Severus y se acostaban, a veces Severus eran quien estaba arriba, y otras quien estaba abajo. Esa pasión intensa que los unía en sus momentos de frustración desapareció conforme avanzó el tiempo. Lucius se casó en un matrimonio arreglado, tuvo un hijo y luego la mujer se divorció de él a los 3 años de matrimonio. Narcissa no era tonta, sabía para que la querían los Malfoy, pero ella era más practica que emocional, así que exigió algunas cosas para dar su firma y Lucius estuvo feliz de concederle cualquier capricho a su futura ex-esposa.

Narcissa terminó convirtiéndose en su socia de negocios y mejor amiga... mujer. Severus continúo siendo el mejor amigo de Lucius, aunque ya no se encontraran en moteles luego de varios años, pero conservaban esa chispa que los había unido como amigos en primer lugar.

Hubo más amantes en su lista, pero ninguno remarcable... excepto por uno que aún hace un tiempo rondaba en su cabeza. Un chico tan enfermizo que rara vez salía de casa. Su madre lo había mandado a darle tutorías de química, ya que el joven estaba bajo un tratamiento horrible para leucemia... que no tenía. Su padre era un hipocondríaco con problemas mentales que se había convencido de que su hijo estaba padeciendo esa terrible enfermedad y había sobornado a un laboratorista para hacer estudios falsos. Eso llevó a que el pobre Remus Lupin sufriera de varios tratamientos horribles que por poco lo matan.

Severus había identificado los síntomas de demencia en el padre de Lupin y pronto el joven fue retirado de su custodia. Su madre, quien había estado enferma por años, recluida en un centro médico, fue re-diagnosticada por médicos foráneos y salvó la vida por poco. El padre de Lupin fue encerrado y condenado a varios años de prisión, y madre e hijo se fueron de Cokeworth, su pueblo natal.

Severus siempre se pregunto que hubiera pasado si se hubiera atrevido a confesarle al chico que le gustaba, que soñaba con besarlo... despierto. Solo una vez, cuando el pobre Remus se durmió en una de sus lecciones, Severus se atrevió a rozar sus labios sobre los del chico.

Nunca más volvió a ver a Remus, y Lucius estaba disponible y en su fase experimental y el resto... el resto se convirtió en experiencia, y nada más.

Pero Harry... Dios bendito, Harry era algo diferente a todos sus amantes. Este joven se entregaba totalmente, no dejaba nada para sí, su placer explotaba por todos lados, dejándole indefenso ante tal ataque de emociones. Era tan apasionado y a la vez, inocente y cándido. No parecía ser el tipo de chico que va de cama en cama. Seguramente sus amores pasados se limitaban a un par de novios ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan bello se hubiera entregado a él?

—Sev... —El joven suspiro su nombre al tiempo que se arremolinaba más hacia él. Severus beso la frente del chico y sus labios adquirieron vida propia y empezaron a deslizarse hacia la barbilla y continuaron hacia el cuello amplia y deliciosamente maltratado por él—Sev... —Esta vez el gemido tenía menos somnolencia y más urgencia.

Severus continuó su exploración con la boca hacia los hombros de su amante y empezó a darles pequeños mordiscos mientras el joven cuerpo se arqueaba dando jadeos entrecortados—Sev... —Severus movió entonces sus manos hacia los amoratados pezones, no aguantarían otra ronda de mordiscos así que tendría que ser delicado con ellos cuando bajara hacia su objetivo—¡Oh Dios! —Definitivamente, la succión de su miembro despertó al joven de su sueño y lo aterrizo en medio del paraíso—¡Más! —.

La lengua de Severus lamia el glande con fruición mientras una de sus manos masajeaba sus bolas con delicadeza e intercalaba con el tallo, dándole toda una gama de sensaciones a Harry. Pronto, el erecto miembro estaba enfundado en la cavidad oral, cálida, húmeda. Harry alcanzó el pequeño bote de crema y con todo el autocontrol que le quedaba, embadurno sus dedos y los metió en su ano.

La dualidad entre el sexo oral que recibía y su propia auto-penetración estaban llevándolo al clímax rápidamente. Severus paro de chupar su miembro cuando sintió que el joven estaba por venirse y jalo ligeramente sus testículos para parar el reflejo. Eso hizo que su joven amante se quejara con un gemido de frustración.

—Voltéate—Fue toda la orden que Harry necesito para tenderse boca abajo y colocó la almohada más cercana debajo de su estómago, dejando su entrada ya lubricada al alcance de su amante. Severus tomo lo que quedaba de la crema y embadurno su miembro ansioso por meterse de vuelta en aquel interior que ya se le antojaba familiar. Alineó su miembro con el esfínter y presiono de sopetón, enfundándose en un movimiento que arrancó algo parecido a "¡Ack!" de la boca de Harry.

Se quedaron quietos un momento, Severus acariciaba con sus manos la espalda de su amante, y noto por primera vez las cicatrices que cruzaban su espalda. "Cinturón de cuero" pensó Severus. El reconocía la diferencia entre cicatrices de "placer" y las de "castigo", las de su joven amante eran del último tipo. Se inclino y beso cada una de las cicatrices haciendo que el joven se retorciera entre el placer de esa boca y un toque de vergüenza.

Harry pensó en lo bien que se sentía que Severus besara su espalda. Michael siempre evitaba ver su espalda, pero Severus estaba besándolas, cada minuto a su lado, Harry se sentía más cuidado y querido de lo que alguna vez se sintió por alguien. Al menos, de la forma en que se supone se cuidan y quieren las parejas.

Severus decidió que ya había esperado el suficiente tiempo, se levanto y se separo de Harry hasta casi salirse de él y embistió con fuerza—¡Ahh! —volvió a salir y embestir—¡Oh Dios! —una vez más—¡Ohhh! —.

Tomándolo de las caderas, siguió ese ritmo y cada vez que embestía, la cama debajo de ellos se movía y crujía, señal de la fuerza con que metía su miembro en el jovencito que estaba gimiendo por más.

—¿Te gusta Harry? —Severus acelero un poco el ritmo.

—¡Dios sí! ¡No pares! —A Harry le gustaba, le encantaba la forma en que estaba reclamando su cuerpo ese hombre. Jamás iba a volver a sentir el sexo como ahora—¡Más duro! —.

Severus empezó a embestir en serio a Harry y pronto parecían dos animales en celo, bramando más que gritando hasta que los gritos fueron sustituidos por un solo gritó más fuerte, dado al unísono por ambos hombres, cuando el orgasmo llegó a sus cuerpos y la semilla de ambos se liberó, Severus dentro de Harry y Harry en la almohada debajo de él.

Ambos hombres colapsaron y Severus se encontró encima del joven y solo atinó a besar esa parte del cuello donde empezaba el cabello. Cuando lo hizo, su amante gimió lastimeramente, había encontrado un punto que le daba mucho placer al chico. La siguiente vez que volvieran a escaparse, se aseguraría de darle atención a su espalda y cuello, quizás incluso había más zonas erógenas en sus nalgas y piernas por detrás. Se sentía como una especie de explorador erótico cuya misión era encontrar las zonas de placer de su amante.

Severus se separó de Harry, se tiró contra el colchón y colocó al chico encima suyo atrapando sus labios en una caricia tierna que contrastaba duramente contra la anterior "brusquedad".

—Me gustas mucho Harry—le dijo Severus atrapando sus labios juguetonamente al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban los brazos de Harry haciendo que los vellos del chico se erizaran. Era tan hermoso de ver la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a su toque.

—Y tú a mí. Quería saltarte encima en cuanto te vi—.

—¿En serio? —Severus rió divertido —¿Qué te detuvo? —.

—¿Estaba trabajando? —Contestó Harry respondiendo con un beso.

—Uhmm, me hubiera gustado saberlo antes, quizás nos hubiéramos podido quedar en el café... —Severus llevó sus manos al redondeado trasero—Te hubiera puesto contra el mostrador... —Harry jadeo cuando la lengua de Severus lamió su nuez de Adán—Y te hubiera empalado hasta que gritaras mi nombre y toda la escuela lo oyera—Severus terminó su conversación juntando sus labios con los de Harry.

Cuando se separaron, Harry solo atinó a decir "¡Oh Dios!" antes de que su estómago gruñera.

—Creo que deberíamos comer—.

—¿Servicio a la habitación? —.

—Absolutamente—.

—¿Qué se te antoja? —.

—Waffles, con fruta y miel—.

—Uhmm, buena elección—.

Severus alcanzó el teléfono y pidió el desayuno para ambos y con renuencia, se puso al menos sus pantalones para poder recibir la comida cuando tocaron a la puerta. Fue el desayuno más extraordinario que alguna vez tuvieron, pasaron de comer los Waffles a usar la miel para seguir con sus ejercicios eróticos. Severus descubrió que la fruta le gustaba más si la comía encima de su amante y Harry descubrió que su sabor favorito para el desayuno era "Severus cubierto de miel".

* * *

—¡RONALD WEASLEY! ¿CÓMO QUE DEJASTE QUE TU HERMANO SALIERA CON QUIEN SABE QUE FULANO Y SOLO? ¡DEBISTE OFRECERTE A ACOMPAÑARLO! —.

—¡Mamá! —Ron Weasley, alias Ronnie por su mamá, estaba rojo como su cabello, su madre no había entendido y él odiaba tener que explicarle la naturaleza de "quedarse con un amigo" contra "salir con un amigo"—Má, Harry no se quedo con su "amigo" en su casa, se quedó con un "amigo" FUERA de su casa, ¿Entiendes? —Su madre parecía que no terminaba de conectar los puntos—¿Un amigo como Michael? —.

Molly por fin había conectado los puntos.

—Oh—.

—Mamá, cuando llegue Harry, no le hagas una escena. Me alegra que Harry se sintiera nuevamente con la confianza de salir con alguien—.

—Yo... bueno... no creo decirle nada hijo, es solo que me preocupo por él. No se quien es el muchacho, que intenciones tiene, si solo están tonteando o no. Compréndeme hijo... no quiero ver a tu hermano otra vez deprimido por una versión aumentada de "Corner"—.

—Yo tampoco má, pero Herms dice que parece ser una buena persona y sabes que ella siempre tiene buen tino para juzgar a las personas—Ron le dio un abrazo a su madre. Sabia lo sobreprotectora que era su madre con todos ellos, pero especialmente con Harry.

Su madre jamás les dijo mucho sobre él, solo que había quedado huérfano y ellos ahora serían su familia, pero Ron una vez escuchó una conversación entre sus hermanos mayores y escucho algo sobre un escape y Harry. No averiguo más, pero no necesitaba nada extra, Ron sabía que, si Harry había escapado de alguien, es por que era necesario. Harry era su hermano y lo defendería contra todo y contra todos de ser preciso.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana cuando un auto azul dejó a un joven de ojos verdes y cabello revuelto al lado de un camino rural, con un letrero destartalado que decía "Hacía la madriguera". Al final de la vereda se veía una especie de cabaña que parecía haber sido construida con retazos de otras cabañas, si es que eso era posible. Aún así, la casa despedía un aura de tranquilidad y amor que era difícil de poder igualar.

—Así que aquí vives. Interesante arquitectura—.

—Sip. Es mi hogar. Te invitaría a pasar, pero dudo que mamá te dejo ir sin interrogarte por horas, luego te atiborrará de comida, te amenazará de muerte y con castración con su cuchillo favorito si me haces daño y al final te abrazará y te insistirá en que vuelvas a visitarnos. Demasiado para nuestra primera cita ¿No crees? —.

—Esto no fue una cita señor Weasley—.

—¿No? —Harry beso a Severus a través de la ventana del auto, tratando de obtener unos segundos más con Severus—¿Entonces que fue señor Snape? —.

—Uhmm, sexo delirante y delicioso... —Harry perdió un poco de su brillo en los ojos—Así que deberíamos tener una cita con propiedad ¿No lo crees? —Harry sonrió con los ojos brillantes de anticipación. No podía esperar a su cita.

—Te veo el lunes en el café, me gustaría oír tus propuestas para nuestra cita—Severus fue ahora quien robo un beso de su joven amante. Harry valía la pena para pasar por toda la tortura de las amenazas familiares, pero aún tenían que conocerse un poco más, pero definitivamente quería seguir junto al joven, tanto como este se lo permitiera.

* * *

—¡Tienes que contarme todo! —.

—Hermione... no hay nada que contar... —Hermione espero, conocía esa sonrisa ladina en su mejor amigo—Nada que no sea que el hombre sabe lo que hace con su "herramienta"—Hermione le dio un golpecito con su mano, haciendo reír al chico—Herms, fue maravilloso. Desnudo se ve tan... ¿Recuerdas ese actor que te gusta? ¿El que tiene la musculatura justa en James Bond? —.

—Si, lo recuerdo, tu hermano no deja de ponerse celoso de mi poster—.

—Bueno, has de cuenta, pero con ese cabello negro y largo. Te juro que es como seda y su "herramienta". Dios fue generoso con el hombre—.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Cuántos? —.

—4 veces y 5 orgasmos —.

—¿¡Cuatro veces!? ¿Tenía baterías o qué? —.

—Nop. Pero me has dado una idea maravillosa que incluye algo que usa baterías—.

—Tú, mocoso insaciable. ¡Detalles! —.

—Bueno, te voy a dejar ver solo por que mamá ya me dio la regañina de "¿Qué intenciones tiene ese muchacho contigo?" y "¿Por qué tienes chupetones en el cuello?"—Harry se quitó la camisa y Hermione vio las marcas moradas en varias partes del cuerpo de su cuñado y amigo.

—Oh Harry, ¿Estas seguro de que no te dolió esto? Se ve más como BDSM que como sexo regular—Hermione estaba hipnotizada por las marcas moradas en los pezones de Harry, no se veía placentero, pero Harry traía esa estúpida sonrisa de felicidad que hace tiempo no veía en su amigo.

—¿Duele? Sí, pero duele bien. No sé explicártelo. Esto lo hizo cuando estaba por darme sexo oral y luego siguió estimulándolos cuando me penetró y bueno, en serio que jamás, jamás, había sentido algo así de intenso—.

—¿Crees que a Ron le gustaría algo así? —Hermione a veces, usaba su cerebro para el "mal".

—Recomiendo la miel—Harry le dio una sonrisa ladina mientras se ponía de vuelta la camisa.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué más hiciste? —.

* * *

El lunes siguiente, Harry estaba atendiendo el café cuando llegó un extraño al lugar.

—Hola, ¿Qué va a tomar? —.

—Un café, negro, sin azúcar—.

—Saliendo—.

Harry tuvo el café en tiempo récord.

>> Sería una libra ¿Quiere algo para acompañar antes de que le cobre? —.

—Un scone estaría bien—.

Harry le dio el scone.

—Serían dos libras—.

Harry recibió el pago y el hombre se fue. Había algo extraño en él, algo peligroso. Harry había aprendido a reconocer el peligro cuando lo veía, pero todo pasó a segundo plano cuando vio a Severus saludándolo en la puerta y se fue a sentar a una mesa.

—Hola señor Snape—Dijo Harry de forma coqueta.

—Hola señor Weasley—Contestó Severus con una sonrisa ladina lamiéndose los labios.

Harry estaba sonriendo tan radiante como la luz de mil soles y todos en el café notaron esa sonrisa durante al menos una hora. Severus tenía una idea de que quería para su "primera" cita con el ojiverde luego de que toda la tensión entre ellos fuera reemplazada ahora por una lujuria latente.

Severus esperaría por una hora más al menos, antes de que su amante pudiera tomarse un descanso y pudieran organizar su cita, esperaba que al chico le gustara su idea.

* * *

El extraño hombre, Pettigrew, estuvo viendo la escena frente a él toda la tarde, la gente iba y venía, pero el hombre de cabello negro se quedó ahí. Luego, cuando el joven cerró el negocio, aquel hombre lo acompañó hacia el estacionamiento y los vio besarse recargados en un auto azul.

Pettigrew sabía que había encontrado a Harry Potter, el problema era cómo hacer lo que venía a hacer sin sentirse miserable por romper la vida que había construido.

Pero primero, debía investigar todo lo que pudiera sobre Potter antes de llevarse al muchacho.

* * *

Petunia Dursley no era una mujer paciente, ya había esperado 8 años por tener el título y el dinero que su "perfecta" hermana no merecía. Sus padres siempre le habían dado preferencia por ser becada, según su padre y hermosa, según su madre.

Sus dos padres habían muerto un par de días después que su "hermana" Lilian. Por fortuna para Petunia. Así su desagradable sobrino quedó bajo su custodia y eso le abrió las llaves a la fortuna Potter que mientras su hermana vivía, estaba vedada.

Ahora había pasado cerca de 20 años viviendo como una dama de sociedad y no iba a permitir que le fuera arrebatada esa vida. Así que contrató a un detective aparte del que había contratado su marido. Alguno de los dos debía encontrar al maldito mocoso a tiempo de evitar que pudiera reclamar su título... si no, había otras formas de quedarse con el título y propiedad de los Potter.


	4. Dibujando con estrellas

Severus preparo todo el equipo para su cita. Era extraño pensar en que él, un hombre de 40 años estaba por tener una "primera cita" con un jovencito de la mitad de su edad, pero Harry era especial. Le había pedido prestada su cocina a Madame Rosmerta por esa tarde y cocino todo lo necesario para su cita y empaco algunas cosas que necesitarían ambos y partió en su auto rumbo a la universidad para ver a Harry.

Harry por su parte, estaba nervioso. No había tenido muchas citas desde su último novio y siempre parecían estar "mal" de alguna forma, ni siquiera llegaban al "beso de buenas noches", ya ni hablar de ir a encerrarse a un motel o ir a un mirador y hacerlo en un auto, o encerrarse en un aula de la escuela y "ensuciar" el escritorio de un maestro. No, sus pocas citas habían sido tan monumentalmente desastrosas que hace más de un año que no había intentado ningún acercamiento con nadie.

Entonces llego Severus, Hermione le dijo que quizás era lógico que Severus fuera su "primer encuentro real" en mucho tiempo porque él, Harry, era alguien muy maduro para su edad. Como no serlo con su historia de vida, no fue sino hasta su casi adolescencia cuando por fin tuvo una familia real y no el par de psicópatas que tenía por tíos.

A veces pensaba en Draco y en que estaría haciendo, pero el acuerdo fue no volver a verse por si acaso trataban de llegar a él, quizás un día, dentro de muchos años, mandaría a investigar si sus "queridos tíos" ya habían muerto y de ser así, Harry volvería a "casa", al menos para agradecerle a Draco el riesgo que tomo para su corta edad.

El ruido de un claxon lo saco de su ensimismamiento y sus sombríos pensamientos y sonrió al ver al hombre que le robaba el aliento llamarlo a subirse al auto. Habían quedado de acuerdo en verse en la parada del autobús que estaba fuera del estacionamiento de los invernaderos.

Harry fue recibido con un beso.

—Hola guapo—Los labios del mayor tenían una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, producto de ver al precioso joven sonrojarse luego de un sincero cumplido.

—Lo mismo digo—La sonrisa de Harry era de felicidad, cada vez que veía al hombre se sentía "como debe ser", aunque apenas habían tenido un par de semanas de conocerse y una de estar "juntos"—Bien, ¿Que tienes planeado? —.

—Es una sorpresa Harry—Severus volvió a encender el auto y tomaron una carretera hacia un claro que los lugareños llamaban "Lovers' Lane".

Lovers' Lane era un claro que tenía fama de haberse usado por mucho tiempo como un lugar para los amantes, la carretera llevaba hacia este claro en el bosque, dicho claro llegaba a un acantilado y podía verse la ciudad y el pueblo desde ahí, además del castillo iluminado. También era el hogar de una colonia de lechuzas y, por tanto, fue declarada "zona protegida" luego de que localizaron un par de polluelos nivales, los cuales resultaron ser una especie única.

Desde entonces, Lovers' Lane fue abandonado como punto para los amantes, pero de vez en cuando algún excursionista acampaba en el claro, así que el plan de Severus, era llevar a su joven amante hasta ese claro y hacer un picnic a la luz de la luna.

Cuando llegaron, Harry vio que Severus saco varias cosas, pero no dejo que Harry lo ayudara. Pronto había una especie de tienda de campaña semiabierta, iluminada con una serie de luces blancas, un servicio de picnic con termos de bebidas y bocadillos y unas almohadas mullidas. Severus le abrió la puerta a Harry y lo guió hasta el lugar.

—Espero te guste el lugar—Harry estaba asombrado, desde donde estaba instalada la tienda se podía ver la ciudad y el pueblo, y el castillo en medio siendo iluminado como si tuviera luces etéreas. La vista era hermosa pero cuando levanto la mirada al cielo apenas pudo contener su jadeo. El cielo nocturno estaba cuajado de estrellas, podía sentirse la enormidad de este. Un montón de luces en medio de un mar de terciopelo negro.

—Es hermoso—Severus tomo el rostro de su amante entre sus manos.

—No tanto como tú—Beso a Harry con pasión y cuidado, ese joven estaba robándole el alma, cada que besaba esos labios sentía como si tuviera 15 de vuelta, solo quería tocar, besar, perderse en esas sensaciones, pero le prometió una cita y eso tendría. Así que corto el beso con lentitud y guió al joven a sentarse en la manta.

Comieron y bebieron mientras jugaban a "las 20 preguntas", Harry le sacó a Severus cual era su posición favorita y sabor de helado favorito y Severus supo de una relación pasada fallida de Harry, pero no ahondo el tema, él sabía lo que era tener una relación fallida.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Severus guardo las cosas del picnic y se tendió junto a Harry boca arriba y empezaron a formar constelaciones nuevas con sus dedos, intentando hacerla dentro del marco de todas las estrellas que sus ojos podían ver.

—¿En que mundo esas estrellas pueden formar una constelación en forma de pulpo? —Harry se reía de las habilidades de "dibujo de constelaciones" de Severus. Hasta ahora, habían formado una vaca, un gato, un Mickey Mouse, una botella de Coca-Cola, un pastel de cumpleaños con velas, un muffin, una taza de café y ahora estaban intentando con animales marinos.

—Bueno, señor Weasley, no todas las constelaciones se parecían a sus nombres, mira la osa menor y mayor, no parecen osos ¿O sí? —Harry rió, Severus era divertido cuando se ponía en "modo serio".

—No, tienes un punto ahí—Harry miro al hombre a los ojos, era increíble que alguien como Severus se fijara en él y de repente se sintió "poca cosa" para el hombre. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Severus.

—¿Qué pasa Harry? —.

Harry pensó en simplemente decir que nada, pero pensó que estaba siendo infantil. Ya tenía 20 años, casi 21 en unas semanas, el ciclo escolar estaba por terminar y pronto estaría trabajando el turno completo en otra cafetería, al menos hasta que reabriera la escuela en septiembre. Había sobrevivido a sus tíos, a Michael y a la adolescencia siendo abiertamente gay, lo mínimo que podía hacer por si mismo y su dignidad era ser honesto.

—Creo que soy poca cosa para ti—.

—¿De que estas hablando? —Severus no entendía que había detonado ese pensamiento en su joven amante.

—Eres simplemente maravilloso, me has dado una cita espectacular, especial. Nadie había hecho nada como esto por mí, y la otra vez en el hotel... bueno... nunca me había sentido así, con nadie. Me sentí tan... conectado contigo y tengo miedo de que te vayas cuando descubras que soy alguien simple y sin chiste. Eres inteligente y sexy, un escritor reconocido, especial. Yo solo soy un estudiante más en un mar de estudiantes en un mar de universidades dentro de esta isla ¿Por qué te quedarías conmigo habiendo tantas personas espectaculares allá afuera? —.

—Harry—Severus entendió los temores de Harry, por que eran los mismos que él tenía—Soy yo quien teme que te alejes. ¿Por qué querrías estar conmigo habiendo tantos jóvenes más guapos y cercanos a tu edad? Te doblo la edad, mi trabajo es demandante a veces, seguro si tus padres me conocen seré perseguido por toda tu granja por un azadón y una escopeta, sumado a las amenazas de muerte de todos tus hermanos y la señorita Granger. Me gustas, y quiero ver hasta donde podemos llegar juntos ¿Quieres intentarlo conmigo? —Severus puso su mano en la mejilla de Harry y este cerro los ojos suspirando complacido por el contacto.

—Me gustas tanto—Harry cerro la distancia entre ellos con un beso y la caricia subió de tono con rapidez.

Severus deslizo sus manos por debajo del suéter de Harry y acaricio los pezones del joven con presteza, Harry soltó un gemido ahogado por los labios de Severus quien empezaba a devorar en serio la boca lujuriosa de su pequeño "incubo de ojos verdes".

Severus se separó y fue por algo más al coche, dejando a Harry ansioso por continuar sus actividades y vio que Severus traía un esponjoso cobertor y una bolsita con artículos varios. Harry entendió que quería Severus y procedió a desvestirse en segundos al tiempo que Severus lo cubría con el cobertor. Severus arrojo la bolsita hacia uno de los cojines y procedió a desvestirse, uniéndose en las mantas a su amante.

Ahora ambos estaban desnudos sobre una manta en el mullido césped, cubierto por ese cobertor y siendo iluminados por la guía de luces blancas y las estrellas del firmamento. Severus procedió a deleitarse con la suave piel del jovencito mientras este gemía de gozo ante las caricias expertas del hombre. Sus manos se enredaban en las hebras de ébano de su cabellera.

Harry sintió cuando su miembro fue tragado casi por completo por la húmeda y cálida boca de su amante y gemía cada que su miembro era succionado. La bolsita que había sido arrojada fue recuperada por Severus y sin dejar las atenciones a Harry, Severus saco uno de los frascos y embadurno sus dedos en el contenido procediendo a preparar a su amante para recibirlo.

El viscoso liquido se sentía frió y empezaba a calentarse gradualmente hasta darle un cosquilleo extraño a Harry, pero estaba tan distraído por la mamada que le estaban dando que apenas registro este hecho su cerebro. No fue sino hasta que Severus dejo su miembro en paz que Harry pudo pensar en algo más.

—¿Quieres que use un condón? —La última vez se habían arriesgado a no usarlos en sus otros encuentros de esa noche, pero eso no indicaba que el joven quisiera repetir la experiencia.

—No, quiero sentirte de verdad—Los brillantes ojos esmeralda, nublado por el velo de la lujuria, eran sinceros en esto y Severus se coloco entre las piernas de Harry a horcajadas, fue colocando a Harry sobre sus piernas dobladas y su miembro erecto y embadurnado se deslizo con cuidado en la estrecha abertura previamente lubricada.

El cosquilleo que Harry apenas había registrado volvió con toda su fuerza, pero algo curioso pasó cuando Severus empezó a embestirlo. El liquido empezó a calentarse y sus sensaciones se intensificaron al máximo. Severus se sentía más grande que la ultima vez y cuando la punta de su miembro toco su próstata, los fuegos artificiales eran apenas una sombra de lo que sentía.

Fue como si algo dentro de él estallará, como una supernova, vio estrellas, galaxias enteras detrás de sus ojos y luego volteó a ver los ojos de su amante. Un par de pozos oscuros, dos obsidianas profundas que lo anclaban al aquí y ahora mientras su ser parecía desdoblarse y viajar por todo el universo.

Severus no estaba en mejor condición, su miembro era estrechado deliciosamente por las paredes del jovencito y cada que embestía, las sensaciones eran demasiado, sentía como si sus nervios fuera a hacer corto circuito por la sobrecarga de emociones que corrían por su cuerpo. Cuando sus miradas se conectaron, lo supo.

Ese joven jamás sería un acostó más. Era su elegido.

Su madre siempre le dijo que uno lo sabía, uno sabía cuando la búsqueda de "esa persona" había terminado por que, dentro de ti, algo te lo decía. Severus siempre se burlo de la inocencia de esa aseveración, pero al ver los ojos de Harry, lo sintió. Era él. Su búsqueda había terminado.

Severus gimió cuando su pene fue aferrado por las paredes internas del joven, casi estrangulando su miembro. Harry ni siquiera se había tocado, pero igualmente estaba alcanzando su clímax, así que Severus acelero sus movimientos y pronto, ambos hombres estaban gritando el nombre del otro mientras sus semillas se derramaban violentamente.

Cuando los espasmos de placer empezaron a declinar, sus labios se unieron en una caricia dulce y pausada con los sonidos de los grillos y el ulular de las lechuzas como fondo. El chupeteo de las bocas rompiendo ese sonido casi silencioso del bosque, sumado a la respiración acelerada de ambos mientras empezaba a regularse.

Harry se sentía pleno y satisfecho, feliz por completo. Severus no se salió del joven, sino que lo abrazo y se volteo de forma que él quedo boca arriba y el joven encima de él, aun cubiertos por el suave y esponjoso cobertor.

Severus no dijo nada, sino que recorría con su mano los contornos de su amante, terminando sus exploraciones en la cintura, dejando ahí su mano, acunada de forma perfecta en la curvatura entre el torso y la cadera. Severus sonrió.

—Fuiste hecho para mí, mira como mi mano calza perfecto en tu cintura—Severus coloco su otra mano en el otro costado y afianzo a su joven amante. Harry respondió esa aseveración con una sonrisa lobuna y empezó a mover sus caderas haciendo que el miembro enterrado en él volviera a estar duro como roca y empezó a balancearse haciendo que Severus jadeara.

Harry empezó a subir y bajar por el grueso eje, controlando a Severus, montándolo, saciándose con él. Severus se dejo hacer hasta que fue inevitable y sus caderas empezaron a elevarse rítmicamente, haciendo sonar el chapoteo de la piel con piel y haciendo que Harry gimiera de gozo cuando era penetrado con fuerza.

—¡Más duro! —Harry montaba ya de forma errática y bestial el miembro de Severus y Severus mismo empezaba a perder la coordinación de sus estocadas, sus manos de Severus jamás abandonaron la cintura del jovencito y finalmente, la suma de todo fue demasiado para ambos y por segunda vez esa noche, el clímax llego para ambos y mientras Harry fue llenado con el cálido esperma en chorros que parecían no agotarse, Severus encontró el cremoso liquido siendo rociado en su pecho mientras el miembro erecto de Harry lo escupía en ráfagas cortas.

Harry no abandono su posición y vio cuando Severus tomó algo del liquido que decoraba su pecho y lo llevo a sus labios, chupando sus dedos de forma lasciva al tiempo que veía fijamente a Harry. Harry gimió al ver eso. Ese hombre era pecado puro.

Harry se acostó encima del hombre y ahora si se separaron. Severus abrazo a Harry al tiempo que depositaba un beso en el revuelto cabello y dejaban que los sonidos de la noche los envolvieran.

Se quedaron como media hora así, simplemente abrazados, escuchando sus respiraciones y sus latidos, intercambiando algunos besos de vez en cuando. Cuando eran casi las 11 de la noche, Severus insto a Harry a levantarse, le paso una toalla que empapo en agua tibia y le dijo que debían limpiarse y vestirse. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, levantaron "el campamento" y regresaron al auto.

Ninguno hablo hasta que vieron el familiar letrero que indicaba el letrero hacia "la madriguera". Harry no quería despedirse, lo que más deseaba era que Severus lo volviera a llevar a un hotel o volvieran al claro. Harry se mordía el labio inferior por la tensión.

—¿Qué sucede Harry? —.

—No quiero que la noche termine, quiero estar contigo más tiempo—Harry se pateaba mentalmente por sonar como un niño caprichoso pidiendo más helado, pero ese era su sentir. Severus suspiro complacido, él tampoco quería separarse tan pronto del joven.

—¿Te extrañarían mucho si te quedas conmigo en mi habitación hasta mañana? —Harry volteo a ver a Severus con esperanza.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres llevarme a tu habitación? —.

—Madame Rosmerta no dijo nada de que no podía llevar a alguien—Severus le sonrió a Harry y este llamo a Ron diciéndole que avisara que otra vez no iba a llegar y colgando cuando su hermano iba a contestarle. Harry apago el celular y se abalanzo sobre Severus tomando sus labios.

Severus se dejo hacer por un rato, pero se separo diciéndole a Harry que primero debían llegar a su habitación antes de volver a enterrárselo gustosamente.

La voz de Severus encendía a Harry y este empezó a masajear el miembro de Severus cada cierto tiempo mientras llegaban a su destino. Llegaron en tiempo récord y apenas dejaron el auto, casi corrieron por las escaleras externas hasta la habitación.

Ni siquiera pudieron llegar a la cama, Harry empezó a desvestirse con celeridad y estaba tan caliente que apenas pudo bajarse los pantalones hasta la rodilla mientras Severus solo atino a sacar su miembro y empezó a frotar su miembro con el de Harry hasta que el joven colapso en la alfombra de la entrada, arrastrando a Severus con él.

La nueva posición los hizo reír, pero no duro mucho la risa, Severus volteó al joven y lo penetro de un solo movimiento, las actividades previas habían dejado distendido el esfínter del joven, así que no paso de un leve ardor en ese momento.

Semidesnudos, sudorosos, calientes como el infierno, Harry en cuatro y Severus montándolo con fuerza y casi de forma brutal, aunque por los gestos de Harry, estaba disfrutando enormemente ser llevado con esa fuerza. Duraron un rato antes de que el ritmo fuera insuficiente y las embestidas fueran cada vez más violentas, hasta que el semen de ambos se disparó y colapsaron en la alfombra, seguros de que a la mañana siguiente tendrían moretones, ambos en las rodillas y Harry en sus caderas y nalgas.

Con todo lo que quedaba de sus energías, ambos se arrastraron hasta la cama y se terminaron de desnudar, se deslizaron en la cama y Severus se acostó acunando la espalda del joven junto a su pecho, dejando que su flácido miembro quedara justo en medio de las nalgas del joven.

Harry se volteó al sentir la protuberancia.

—¿Sev? —.

—Ese es su lugar—Severus le sonrió y Harry le devolvió el gesto, bostezo y se dejo llevar por la inconsciencia, siendo alcanzado por Severus casi de inmediato.

* * *

El segundo detective que había estado buscando a Harry Potter, notó que este siempre estaba rodeado, si no era uno de sus "hermanos", era esa chica de cabello castaño, y si no era ninguno de ellos, estaba el tipo de cabello negro y nariz torcida.

Las ordenes de la señora Dursley eran precisas, llevar a toda costa al joven hasta la mansión Potter, antes de su cumpleaños 21.

Aún no tenía idea de cómo atraer al joven para poder secuestrarlo.

Al mismo tiempo, el detective ordenado por Vernon estaba enviando un mensaje a su verdadero empleador sobre sus descubrimientos.

Su jefe solo le dijo que vigilara al joven y lo protegiera lo mejor posible, al menos hasta su cumpleaños 21, que es cuando él podría presentarse ante el joven y explicarle las cosas que estaba seguro, le habían ocultado. Además, Molly Weasley no tenía forma de saber las "letras pequeñas" del testamento y la cláusula especial del mismo.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall era una bruja, no una de sombrero puntiagudo y verruga en la nariz. Ella era descendiente de celtas y sus costumbres y creencias eran las de esos pueblos. Pero su curiosidad la llevó a experimentar con otro tipo de brujería. Ella había hecho todo lo posible para proteger a los Potter, siendo Lily una de sus alumnas favoritas en Hogwarts.

La joven era brillante y su prometido luego esposo era un hombre devotamente enamorado de ella. Cuando conoció a Harry, supo que su apellido real no era Weasley sino Potter ¿Cómo podía ser otro siendo la viva imagen de sus dos padres? Pero ella supo instintivamente, que debía guardar silencio.

Sabía del supuesto accidente y sospecho que había más en esa historia y quedaba el misterio de porque Harry Potter, heredero de Lord Potter, había huido de su hogar y adoptado el apellido Weasley.

No, Minerva sabia muy bien que había mucho más en esa historia y era mejor callar mientras tanto. Lo único que podía hacer por él sin levantar sospechas era hacer algunos hechizos de protección para el joven.


	5. Conociendo a los Weasley

—Dime, ¿Por qué te volviste barista? —Severus tenía abrazado a Harry mientras hacía pequeños círculos con sus dedos en la espalda de su joven amante.

—Uhmm, todo es por Molly—.

—¿Tu madre adoptiva? —.

—Sí, ella era como mi nana, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia apenas poco más de un año de vida, casi no los recuerdo, y quede al cuidado de unos parientes no muy agradables. En fin, Molly vio que yo no era feliz y aguanto estoicamente unos años, intentando compensar las deficiencias de mis parientes, pero luego de un tiempo no pudo y me llevó con ella. Recuerdo que lo primero que hicimos como "familia" fue tomar un café en una cafetería de carrito, de esas que hay en los parques—.

—¿Huiste? ¿Tan malos eran tus guardianes? —Severus apretó más a Harry contra su cuerpo, ambos estaban desnudos y cubiertos solamente por el cobertor.

—Peor que malos, me decían fenómeno, que mis padres habían sido un borracho y una puta, que ellos me daban las sobras de comida por pura "bondad de sus corazones". Molly no lo soporto, pero sabía que intentarían retenerme con ellos si eso me hiciera infeliz, así que un buen día, ella empaco sus cosas, las mías y nos fuimos de ahí y jamás regresamos, Arthur, su esposo, me acepto de inmediato como su hijo "de otra sangre" y en meses, fui adoptado por la familia, mi apellido fue olvidado y empecé a portar el de mi nueva familia con orgullo—.

>> Mi primera cena ya como un Weasley, tuvo café irlandés en el menú. Cuando entre a la secundaria y pase mi primer año con buen promedio, celebramos en una cafetería de la ciudad y ahí conocí toda la variedad de cafés. Mi primer novio era adicto al café y así sucesivamente. De alguna forma, el café siempre está ahí en mi vida. A veces le he pregunta a Molly si mi mamá comía granos de café durante su embarazo y dice que no, pero no la vigilaba todo el tiempo. Por eso me volví barista, el café es algo que ha sido constante en mi vida—.

—Bueno, eso tiene cierta lógica—.

—Además, te conocí a ti haciendo café, eso debería ser suficiente señal acerca de que debo dedicarme a esto—Harry acerco su rostro anhelante a Severus y este correspondió dándole un beso húmedo y sensual.

La noche anterior apenas se habían contenido hasta llegar al cuarto y luego de un salvaje encuentro en la alfombra, se arrastraron hasta la cama y se durmieron. Al despertar, continuaron sus actividades amorosas, y ahora estaban cachondos y hambrientos.

Pero gano la necesidad de alimentarse y tuvieron que interrumpir sus besos para buscar algo que comer. Dado que Severus siempre comía afuera, se vistieron y salieron a buscar algo con Madame Rosmerta, lo que derivó en que primero fueron analizados por la mirada de Madame para luego ser vistos de vuelta con una mirada que decía "Oí todo anoche" y una sonrisa de parte de ella.

Severus pensaba que el plato de salchichas, huevos y puré de papas que Madame Rosmerta les sirvió, no ameritaba el escrutinio de su casera, pero él tenía que reconocer que no debieron hacer tanto ruido, pero es que siempre que estaba con Harry, todas sus inhibiciones volaban por la ventana.

Él era un hombre privado, siempre estoico, pero con este pequeño demonio de ojos verdes, su autocontrol era nulo y siempre quería más y más de él. Quería tenerlo atado a su cama de ser posible, hundirse en el cálido interior y darle tanto placer a su joven amante, que el mismo pediría ser atado.

Harry simplemente era feliz como nunca lo había sido. No es que no fuera feliz, porque lo era, tenía una familia amorosa, amigos, un trabajo que le gustaba y un sueño que veía muy posible de abrir su propia cafetería. Pero en cuestiones del corazón, siempre le había ido mal.

A veces se preguntaba si eso era por que sus primeras figuras paterna y materna, que eran sus tíos, ya que apenas recordaba a sus padres, eran especialmente horribles con él. Pero lo analizaba y descubría que no. Incluso entre ellos eran horribles. Vernon engañaba a Petunia con la nueva muchacha de limpieza, la cual no limpiaba nada, y Harry, quien paso a formar parte de la servidumbre para que "aprendiera su lugar", se dio cuenta y le dijo a su tía, quien lo golpeo con el palo de la escoba y lo acusó de mentiroso.

Quizás se debía a que la tía Petunia también engañaba a su esposo con su chofer, el cual, según Molly, contrato apenas tomó la custodia de su sobrino. Dudley tampoco era el mejor ejemplo para aprender sobre el amor. Su primo crecía como un pequeño dictador, visceral, violento, idiota y pagado de si mismo. incluso Draco que era algo presuntuoso, tenía cosas muy buenas, pero Dudley no tenía nada redimible en ningún hueso.

Hermione le decía a Harry que el problema no era él, el se entregaba por completo y daba lo mejor de sí en cada relación, el problema era su elección de compañero. Harry escogió a Michael por que era guapo, atractivo, tenia ese cuerpo... y una novia, a la que terminó y luego empezó a andar con Harry, el chico raro.

Michael fue su primer beso y fue baboso, torpe, y demasiado brusco, pero Harry estaba ansioso de afecto y cayó fácil con el chico. El sexo fue de las cosas más deprimentes que hubo en su relación. Cuando eso terminó, Harry tuvo un par de "noches" más con otras personas, pero no sentía ese fuego del que todos hablaban... hasta ahora.

Con Severus sintió una descarga de electricidad en cuanto lo vio, y cuando por fin pudo tomar valor y besarlo, solo podía sentir su cuerpo convertirse en líquido. Y el sexo, dios, el sexo fue exactamente como lo describían los poetas. Todo había sido tan rápido y, aun así, se sentía tan correcto, como si todo embonara a la perfección.

Incluso cuando dormían juntos, sus cuerpos parecían haber sido construidos para alinearse y unirse de esa forma perfecta y erótica cuando hacían el amor o cuando simplemente estaban acostados uno al lado del otro. Incluso sus manos encajaban perfecto a pesar de que las manos de Severus eran más grandes.

Solo hacía falta una cosa para hacer todo más perfecto de lo que ya era, y recibió la señal que esperaba en forma de un mensaje de su hermano Ron.

>> ¿Sev? ¿Tienes planes hoy? —.

—Además de salir contigo o atarte a mi cama un par de horas más, no—Harry le dio un golpecito en el hombro mientras Severus fingía sobarse el hombro por el dolor al tiempo que terminaba el jugo de su desayuno.

—Antes de decirte lo que me acaba de escribir Ron, quisiera saber si tu y yo... ya sabes... tu y yo... somos... —Severus podía ver las mejillas de Harry encenderse.

—¿Amantes? ¿Pareja? ¿Novios? Seremos lo que quieras, pero ahora eres mío. ¿Entendido? —Harry sonrió.

—Entonces eres mi novio—.

—De acuerdo, ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te dijo tu hermano? —.

—Que tus suegros quieren conocerte—.

* * *

—Mamá, ¿Por qué estás haciendo comida para un ejército? —Ron se debatía entre la alegría de ver tanta comida y la pena que su madre podía causarle a su hermano.

—Bueno, no sé que le gusta a este tal Severus, así que estoy haciendo algunos pocos guisos de carne y otros de vegetales. Si resulta que es vegetariano, no quiero ofender al nuevo novio de tu hermano. Por cierto ¿Dónde lo conoció? —.

—Lo conoció en la cafetería señora Weasley—Hermione estaba poniendo la mesa junto con Ginny mientras Arthur estaba escogiendo un par de botellas de vino de su pequeña cava que tenían.

Los chicos Weasley eran algo particulares, cada uno tenía talentos variados y distintos, pero coincidan en los regalos para sus padres cada navidad, a Molly siempre le traían cualquier cosa que oliera a "ama de casa perfecta", así que sus regalos iban desde libros de decoración, tejido, cocina hasta implementos "chic" de limpieza o lanas variadas incluyendo algunas de angora para sus famosos suéteres.

Arthur era más mundano y amaba los trucos de magia que sus gemelos le traían y las botellas de vino. Sus gemelos tenían buen gusto y cada cierto tiempo le regalaban a su padre una o dos botellas de un buen chianti o cabernet. El último regalo que le habían dado a su padre sus hijos fue una buena televisión nueva y un reproductor de discos.

—Hermione, te he dicho que me llames mamá, estoy segura de que mi pequeño Ronnie no tardara mucho en pedirte que te unas a la familia, si sabes a que me refiero—Nadie como las mamás para avergonzar a los hijos y sus novias, Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron como tomates al oír la clara insinuación de que Ron no tardaría en pedirle matrimonio a Hermione.

—Molly, no avergüences a los chicos—Arthur sabía que su pequeño Harry, seguramente no iba a estar con un joven. Contrario a Molly, Arthur conocía la profundidad del alma de su hijo de corazón. Había vivido mucho, mucho antes de tener una familia real y amorosa. No, su pequeño Harry seguramente estaba con alguien un poco mayor, quizás algún chico de los últimos años o recién egresado.

Eso era más probable.

* * *

Harry pasó el resto del día paseando con Severus y robándole besos cada que podía, Severus lo llevó a pasear por la ciudad y pasaron a comprar una caja de dulces finos para su suegra y un oporto para su suegro. Severus aún no podía creerlo. En unas pocas semanas paso de ser un soltero sin esperanzas de encontrar a alguien especial a tener un novio 20 años más joven que él.

Un delicioso amante.

A Severus le encantaba ver a Harry sonreír, todo su rostro se iluminaba de tal forma que parecía que el sol apenas era un foco de lampara. Cerca de la hora de la cena, pasaron a una floristería a comprar un ramo de flores para Molly, y partieron hacía la madriguera.

—¿Estas nervioso? —Harry miraba a Severus fruncir el ceño. Esa era una señal de que su novio estaba estresado.

—Algo. Estoy consciente de que quizás les sorprenda mi edad—.

—No te preocupes, te protegeré—Harry tomó la mano de su amor.

En cuanto tocó la puerta de la madriguera, Severus quería correr. Jamás tuvo que conocer suegros, todas sus relaciones habían sido de uno-a-uno, jamás había tenido a nadie que quisiera que conociera a sus padres. Nuevamente, Harry era diferente. La opinión de su familia era importante para él y Severus quería ver feliz a Harry.

Arthur abrió la puerta y se sorprendió por un momento al ver a su hijo más joven de la mano de un hombre de el doble de su edad, pero no dijo nada cuando observo ese "brillo" en los ojos de Harry, un brillo que él y Molly pensaron que jamás verían. Felicidad pura.

—Ahh, usted debe ser Severus, pase, adelante, siéntase como en su casa—Severus pudo ver que el padre de su novio definitivamente no estaba muy feliz con la elección de Harry, pero estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad.

La siempre ruidosa casa de los Weasley cayó en un inusual silencio cuando vieron al "novio" de su hermano Harry. Solo Hermione y Ron, quienes sabían sobre Severus, pudieron continuar con las cortesías que se supone, deben ofrecerse al recién llegado.

—Severus, adelante, siéntate. Molly pronto servirá la cena, ¿Quisieras algo especial de beber? —Hermione fue quien rápidamente tomó la situación bajo su férreo control mientras su novio empezaba a servir las bebidas.

—No, lo que sea que me sirvan estará bien—.

Una vez que Severus se sentó, todo pareció volver a su cauce natural, Molly salió de su estupor y empezó a ordenar a sus hijos que trajeran los guisados. Severus se preguntó si la familia de su novio tenía parientes que vendrían aparte. Era, de hecho, una familia grande, 8 hijos y los dos padres. Para desgracia de Severus, sus hermanos decidieron que conocer al nuevo novio de su hermano, era una ocasión para reunir a toda la familia. Pero la comida era excesiva para solo 12 gentes.

Por eso, Severus pensó que quizás vendrían algunos primos, tíos o algo así. Fue impactante saber que toda esa comida era, de hecho, la cena de ese día.

Mientras Molly estaba sirviéndole uno de los muchos platillos con carne a Severus, empezó lo que Severus temía, el famoso interrogatorio.

—¿Y a que te dedicas Severus? —Molly estaba intrigada acerca de la ocupación de este "lobo" que quería corromper a su niñito.

—Soy escritor, escribo novelas de misterio—.

—Nunca he leído nada tuyo que recuerde—.

—Le enviare algunas copias de mis libros señora Weasley—Harry estaba tomando la mano de Severus por debajo de la mesa y enviaba miradas de desaprobación a su madre.

—Eso sería amable—.

—¿Qué opinas de un vinito Severus? —Arthur salió al quite y evadió las miradas envenenadas que le dirigía su mujer—Tengo algunas botellas especiales que me han regalado mis hijos y me gustaría compartirlas con alguien conocedor y tu tienes la percha de alguien que conoce de vinos—.

—Conozco un poco y sería un honor señor Weasley—.

—Oh por favor, llámame Arthur—Harry le sonrió a su padre. Siempre podía contar con él para hacer más ligera cualquier situación.

Los gemelos estaban observando toda la interacción como quien mira un partido de tenis, Percy estaba preguntándole entre bocados a Severus, acerca de su opinión sobre la situación política actual, Bill le lanzaba amenazas veladas sobre "hacerle daño si lastimaba a Harry" y luego le sonreía en complicidad con Charlie quien apoyaba a su hermano en la amenaza/bienvenida a la familia. Ginny mientras tanto estaba poniendo rojo a Harry haciéndole señas claramente sexuales preguntándole desde el tamaño del miembro de su novio hasta si podía caminar sin cojear por la cara de "satisfecho" que traía. Ron estaba disfrutando de lo lindo viendo pasar aceite a su hermano, ya que cuando presentó a Hermione como su novia, Harry se encargó de sacar el álbum familiar y mostrar sus fotos más "vergonzosas". De hecho...

—Severus, tengo algo que me gustaría mostrarte, es sobre Harry, ya vuelvo—Harry temió lo que Ron haría. Si conocía lo suficiente a su hermano, sabía perfectamente lo que había ido a buscar y todos sus temores fueron confirmados cuando vio el temido libro grueso que su madre conservaba siempre cerca de la chimenea.

—No te atrevas Ron—.

—Severus, ¿Te gustaría ver las fotos de Harry en la escuela? —.

—Estas muerto—Harry soltó a su novio y se puso a perseguir a su hermano como si tuvieran 10 años mientras Molly tomaba el libro y se enternecía al ver cada foto de su familia, y para desgracia de Harry, Molly AMABA mostrar las fotos, incluso si no le agradaba el "viejo" novio de su hijo.

—Mira Severus, aquí esta mi Harry en su primera obra en la secundaria, salió de John Silver en "La Isla Del Tesoro". ¿Verdad que es un pirata muy lindo? —Severus tuvo que contener la risa que quería soltar y sonó como una tos.

—Si, era un pirata muy lindo—.

Eso desató el infierno para Harry, todos sus hermanos empezaron a contar las anécdotas acerca de las fotos. Molly sirvió los postres y la humillación continuo incluso cuando todos se movieron a la sala. Severus había pasado de la diversión a costa de su novio, a la verdadera ternura. Entendía ahora por que Harry amaba a su familia adoptiva. Lo sacaron de un hogar horrible y le dieron una verdadera familia. Con hermanos molestos, una hermana metiche y padres sobreprotectores, pero leales hasta la muerte y capaces de protegerlo de las sombras que habían estado en su vida a tan temprana edad.

La noche culminó con Bill, Charlie, Percy y Arthur cantando canciones de taberna y una molesta pero divertida Molly cuando empezaron a cantar "Rocky Road To Dublin". Antes de que se fuera Severus, Molly le dio un abrazo y una velada amenaza de no hacerle daño a su niño. Severus supuso que el afecto junto con las amenazas a su persona eran la forma de darle la bienvenida a esa familia.

Harry acompaño a Severus hasta su auto, sobre todo por que no había podido besar a Severus durante toda la cena. No quería darles a sus padres un motivo para creer que Severus era un asaltacunas o algo así.

Cuando se besaron recargándose en el auto, Harry se sintió dichoso. Aunque a regañadientes, sus padres y hermanos aceptaron su relación y eso era algo importante para Harry. No es que fuera a dejar a su novio solo por que sus padres no lo aprobaban, pero definitivamente, hacia más fáciles las cosas el que le dieran una oportunidad.

—Te amo—Ya está, lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás. Apenas tenían unas semanas de conocerse, pero para Harry se sentía como si hubieran estado juntos por años y las palabras salieron naturalmente de su interior.

—Y yo te amo a ti—Severus capturo esos labios una vez más para sellar sus palabras al tiempo que abrazaba y apretujaba todo lo que podía a Harry contra sí.

Luego de muchos minutos, por fin se separaron y arreglaron las ropas para evitar la regañina de Molly. Se despidieron y Harry se metió a su casa mientras Severus iba camino a su cuarto rentado.

Severus pensó que quizás era hora de pensar en tener un pequeño departamento o cabaña para trabajar en su libro. Su inspiración había subido mucho y estaba pensando convertir su libro en una serie y eso llevaba tiempo. Era probable que se quedara un par de años en ese pueblito. No es que el bono de tener a Harry cerca tuviera nada que ver, para nada.

* * *

Los dos investigadores contratados por los Dursley estaban en polos opuestos de las cosas. El que contrato Vernon, no estaba trabajando para Vernon sino para alguien más, mientras el que contrato Petunia, estaba siguiendo las instrucciones de Petunia, pero con el agregado de que recibiría un pago de parte del señor Riddle.

Este último, estaba bastante obsesionado con Harry, desde que lo vio en casa de los Dursley. Riddle era un hombre de negocios muy importante y tenía predilección por la carne joven. Siempre se le veía del brazo de jovencitas, pero en su casa, siempre tenía uno o dos chicos menores de edad que se prostituían y él le daba asilo a cambio de sus favores y algunos "juegos".

Cuando vio a Harry, Riddle había mandado a hacer un cuarto especial para Harry, teniendo ya una idea de que quería hacer con el pequeño, incluso había comprado los disfraces y las cadenas. Así que decir que estaba furioso cuando el pequeño se escapo de las manos de los Dursley era poco.

No es que los Dursley lamentaran la pérdida de su "amado" sobrino, no. Riddle ya había pagado por el chico y exigió su dinero de vuelta. Para fortuna de los Dursley, ese dinero aún no había sido depositado en el banco y pudieron devolvérselo. Riddle sabía por que estaban preocupados por su sobrino. Esa maldita clausula en el testamento que no pudieron impugnar y usar un testamento falso ya no era una opción. Si no encontraban a Harry antes de que este cumpliera los 21, toda la fortuna Potter pasaría a Harry incluyendo el título, y a menos que Harry estipulara que el dinero usado no se le regresara, los Dursley le deberían suficiente dinero para no poder pagarle en lo que les quedara de vida.

A Riddle no le podían importar menos los problemas de los Dursley. Todos estos años siguió pensando en el chico. En como quería someterlo y hacerle muchas cosas a ese cuerpo.

Si el chico aparecía, Riddle sabía que ya no sería el primero en penetrarlo, pero seguramente sería el último. Se prometió a si mismo que a Harry lo trataría con más suavidad que a sus otros chicos, no solían durar muchos años bajo su amoroso cuidado.

 


	6. Michael-Idiota-Corner

La relación entre Harry y Severus continúo escalando y el tiempo siguió su curso y acabó el segundo año de universidad para Harry y ahora tenía tiempo para dedicarse a salir con Severus. Severus dejó en pausa su trabajo, ya había acabado el primer tomo de esa novela que originalmente había sido un lastre y ahora estaba escribiendo el segundo tomo de una serie mientras el primero iba rumbo a su editor para darle la primera revisión.

Severus fue abordado por sus cuñados, Fred y George, quienes estaban preparando una sorpresa para Harry, pero necesitaban que Severus lo llevara a la ciudad y lo distrajera mientras ellos revisaban algunos lugares que pensaban comprar... para Harry.

El sueño de Harry era simple y sencillo, abrir una cafetería en la ciudad. Harry estaba seguro de que sus cafés podrían hacer un éxito de su negocio. De hecho, sus cafés hacían un éxito de la pequeña cafetería de la universidad, incluso los locales iban a comprar su café hasta la universidad e incluso tenía algunos clientes que venían desde la ciudad hasta el campus y solo para comprar su café en la pequeña cafetería pegada a los invernaderos.

Fred y George estaban seguros de que Harry podía lograrlo, pero necesitaba el lugar perfecto y esa era su sorpresa, habían visitado ya varios lugares para darle a Harry un local como regalo de cumpleaños, y faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Harry y ese día habían quedado con Harry de ayudarle a escoger un lugar para su fiesta. Harry era un problema ahora para los planes de Fred y George, así que necesitaban un distractor.

Era ahí donde entraba Severus en el panorama.

Severus llevaría a Harry hacía los sitios que tenían los gemelos en mente para su fiesta de cumpleaños y los gemelos irían mientras tanto a visitar los locales y decidir sobre uno para comprarlo... pero era más difícil de lo que creían.

—¿Por qué quieren irse por ahí George? —A Harry no se le escapaba que sus hermanos parecían algo sospechosos... más de lo usual y el hecho de que su "novio" estaba ahí lo hacía más sospechoso, sobre todo porque los gemelos, aunque parecían aceptarlo, no dejaban de jugarle bromas cada que iba por Harry a la madriguera.

—Es que Fred acaba de ver una belleza de cabello rubio y ya sabes, necesita "apoyo táctico"—Las cejas de George se movieron sugestivamente mientras su hermano Fred hacía como si estuviera vigilando una chica. Eso pareció convencer a Harry y los dejó moverse libremente mientras él y Severus iban encaminándose al segundo lugar acordado para ver si servía para su pequeña fiesta.

—Bueno, vayan, pero nos vemos en el café de Fleur en una hora, sabes que mamá odia que lleguemos tarde a cenar—.

—De acuerdo, voy a alcanzar a Fred—Fred ya se había ido "tras la rubia" y George lo siguió, dejando a Harry y Severus a solas.

—Dime, ¿Con que te amenazaron mis hermanos para distraerme? —.

—No sé de qué estás hablando—Severus sabía que su Harry era listo, solo no esperaba que hubiera captado tan rápido la estratagema.

—Cada año hacen lo mismo, alguno de mis hermanos planea algún regalo especial y otro me distrae el día que lo preparan. El año pasado fue un día en un spa que tenía un baño de chocolate, antes de eso, fue una cena especial en un restaurante en la ciudad, el año antes de eso, hubo una expo-café en una ciudad a unos 30 kilómetros de aquí y me pagaron el viaje... así que me gustaría saber cómo piensas distraerme tu este año—Harry le dio unos ojitos coquetos que Severus tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa que se asomaba sin querer a sus labios.

—De la misma forma que te distraigo siempre—Severus tomó a su diablillo de los hombros y lo acerco a él para besarlo con propiedad.

La ciudad estaba llena así que nadie prestó atención a los dos hombres que se besaban en frente del pub que le habían indicado los gemelos a Harry. Harry adoraba cuando Severus lo besaba con tanta pasión y delicadeza al mismo tiempo que cuando se separaron cerró los ojos y suspiro al tiempo que aspiraba el aroma de su hombre.

Si hubiera un momento lleno de perfección, era ese... pero la perfección siempre está supeditada a las variables del universo y el universo tenía entre sus habitantes a alguien horrible y desagradable como gusano podrido, Michael Corner.

—No sabía que te gustaban los ancianos Potter—Michael Corner jamás superó el hecho de que Potter no regresó a él rogándole por otra oportunidad.

—No es un anciano Corner, es mi novio y créeme que es un mejor hombre que tú—.

—Por favor Potter, debe de quedársele flácida a la mitad de la noche—.

—No, se me baja luego de hacerle el amor a Harry al menos unas 6-7 veces. Eres un mocoso insaciable amor—Harry se ruborizó, pero no negó lo dicho por Severus ya que tan solo hace un par de días había agarrado a Severus en la sala de cine e hicieron de todo menos ver la película y de ahí, Severus apenas pudo llegar a un hotel donde no hubo una sola superficie en donde no hicieran el amor, exactamente unas 8 veces. El servicio a la habitación estaba feliz con toda la comida que tuvieron que pedir para reponer fuerzas.

—Bueno, de alguna forma tiene que compensar su "corta" herramienta—Michael sabía que era un tiro al aire, pero la gente ya estaba juntándose detrás de él y escuchando la "pelea" atentamente mientras este hombre le estaba humillando al hacerle ver que Harry era feliz sin él.

Michael había saboteado varias citas de Harry esperando que regresara con él, pero Harry no lo hizo. Harry prefería morirse soltero que regresar con ese tipo, Harry había superado a Michael unos meses después de su ruptura gracias a su familia, pero Michael no. Michael empezó una seguidilla de malas relaciones donde siempre comparaba a su pareja en ese momento con la dulzura y entrega que sentía con Harry.

Harry había sido su gran amor, pero él era el chico más popular de la escuela, el capitán de criquet, el chico más guapo y con el mejor auto, era natural que no fuera una persona fiel cuando había chicos y chicas dispuestos a satisfacer sus deseos. Con Harry no quería que nadie se enterara de su relación porque aún nadie sabía que era bisexual y cuando Harry descubrió que se había acostado con Pansy Parkinson le reclamo y Michael terminó la relación humillando a Harry y luego intentó salir con Hermione quien le dio un buen golpe.

Harry continuó su vida y entro a la universidad y tenía buenas calificaciones, un grupo de amigos y una familia amorosa, su amiga Millicent le había dicho que su padre, Armand Bulstrode, el mejor corredor de bienes raíces de la ciudad, estaba trabajando en una venta para los gemelos Weasley, y cuando Milli le contó el tipo de local que buscaban, Michael supo que Harry ya tenía un plan de vida, solo no se esperaba al hombre alto y atractivo que estaba abrazando a su amado.

—De hecho, Corner, te lleva bastantes centímetros en esa área, BASTANTES si me doy a entender—Harry sonrió maliciosamente y se abrazó aún más de Severus quien estaba luchando por contener la risa al ver la cara apabullada del tal Corner y de algunos chismosos que estaban atentos al pleito.

—Si nos disculpa señor Corner, mi pareja y yo tenemos que ir a otro sitio, con permiso—Severus dejó que Harry se le adelantara y cuando estuvo a su lado, dejó que una mano juguetona apretara uno de los glúteos de Harry de forma que Corner viera la acción y Harry saltó, pero le sonrió a su novio por su forma de "marcar territorio".

Corner estaba jurando venganza internamente. Ese idiota se había robado a Harry y él haría que Harry se arrastrara de vuelta hacia él. La mirada de odio no pasó inadvertida para un hombre que estaba mirando atentamente todos los movimientos de Harry.

* * *

—Señor ¿Corner, verdad? —El hombre sombrío estaba sentándose al lado de Corner en la barra del pub luego de que fuera humillado por su exnovio y su nuevo amante. Corner estaba siendo miserable y esperaba embrutecerse con suficiente alcohol como para que el mundo se pusiera al revés.

—Que te importa—.

—Me importa porque estoy siguiendo al hombre de cabello largo que acompañaba al joven que parece haber sido algo tuyo en el pasado. Ese hombre es peligroso y quiero proteger al chico que lo acompaña—El hombre estaba seguro de que este idiota seguía enamorado del chico y podía utilizar eso para poder tener el chico a su merced. Sin sus hermanos y con solo el hombre alto como barrera, no debía ser un problema tenerlo a solas.

—¿Qué sugiere? —Michael estaba escuchando el plan del hombre, seguro de que cuando Harry escuchara que su nuevo novio era un hombre peligroso, volvería corriendo a rogarle una oportunidad.

* * *

—Harry, ¿podríamos hablar? —Michael aún estaba lúcido, pero ya olía a alcohol. Severus le dijo a Harry que lo esperaba dentro del café y que iría pidiendo la orden de ellos y sus cuñados.

Harry estaba siguiendo a Michael hacía un par de locales al lado del café. Su ex-novio de verdad no se veía muy bien, estaba aparentemente afectado por el encuentro reciente en el pub.

—¿Qué quieres Michael? —Michael empezó a decir algo, pero un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo caer mientras un hombre que se había acercado a Harry por detrás, le tapó la boca y Harry desapareció de ahí.

Severus salió buscando a su novio, pero no halló más que a Michael Corner tirado un par de locales al lado del café. Al ver sangre en la cabeza de Michael, Severus fue por Fleur, la chica que atendía el café Delacour, que había estado en su familia por generaciones y Fleur le ayudó a cargar a Michael hasta el café para atender la herida.

Los gemelos llegaron unos minutos después y preguntaron por su hermanito. Severus les explicó lo que había sucedido con Michael en el pub y que Michael pareció seguirlos al café pidiéndole a Harry un minuto para hablar. Cuando vio que Harry no entraba fue a buscarlo y encontró a Michael tirado y con una herida en la cabeza, pero de Harry, ni rastro.

Cuando Michael despertó, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Harry y cuando vio al amante de su exnovio y los gemelos, supo que la había cagado en grande, Harry no estaba por ningún lado. Se hizo obvio que el tipo del bar le había mentido y el objetivo no era el hombre de cabello largo sino el mismo Harry.

—Señor Corner ¿Dónde está Harry? —Severus estaba seguro de que el tal Michael tuvo que ver en la desaparición de su amado. La voz ocupada por Severus era lo más parecido a un siseo frío y cruel que prometía el fuego del infierno a quien le hubiera hecho daño a su amante.

—Y-y-yo... el hombre... me dijo que tú eras... —Michael empezó a entender que lo habían usado como distracción y carnada.

—¿Qué hombre? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Severus palideció—¿¡QUIEN TIENE A HARRY!? —Severus sacudió al joven mientras los gemelos entendían lo que Severus acababa de decir, Michael-el-idiota Corner había hecho una estupidez y su hermano había pagado el precio—¡RESPONDEME! —.

Un hombre con gabardina entró al café y puso un brazo en el hombro de Severus.

—Creo saber quién tiene a Harry—.

Cuando Severus volteó, se puso aún más pálido si es que eso era posible.

—Lupin—.

* * *

Remus John Lupin había sufrido en manos de su padre, no porque fuera violento sino porque su padre sufría un extraño problema mental donde su forma de cuidarlo era enfermarlo. Casi lo mata, y si no fuera por Severus Snape, lo habría hecho. Nada le dolió más a Remus que separarse del joven, pero aún era muy joven y su madre se lo llevó lejos para poder olvidar todo lo relacionado a su padre y sus "cuidados".

No tuvo tiempo de despedirse y aunque siempre quiso escribirle o visitarlo, la cotidianeidad pronto lo tomó rehén y fue relegando ese asunto a lo más profundo de su mente. Remus había gustado del joven de cabello oscuro y ojos a juego, pero nunca pensó que este estuviera interesado. Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones se vieron relegadas a un plano aún más profundo en su mente cuando conoció a su empleador y amante actual, Sirius Black. Su madre había sido amiga íntima de Walburga Black y uso esa carta cuando Remus necesito un trabajo.

Sirius tenía un amigo del alma, hermano de otra madre, etcétera, etcétera, llamado James Potter, quien sabía sobre la homosexualidad de Sirius que éste ocultaba muy bien pagándole sendas cantidades de dinero a hijas de buenas familias y actrices famosas por fingir ser sus parejas. No es que ninguna le hiciera el favor por el dinero, sino que Sirius no se sentía bien sin retribuir de alguna forma el enorme favor que le hacían, al menos hasta que pudiera heredar su fortuna.

Sirius Black heredó un año después de acabar la universidad, pero eso significó también el fin de su amistad con James Potter, gracias a un accidente de circunstancias misteriosas que arrancó la vida de su amigo y de su "cuñada de alma" Lily. Su pequeño ahijado quedó bajo el cuidado de la arpía de la hermana de Lily, y "casualmente" llegó una averiguación sobre "evasión fiscal" sobre una de sus empresas y dado que había supuestas pruebas en su contra, Sirius Black se exilió en Suiza y se llevó con él a Remus Lupin.

Remus y Sirius habían pasado estos 8 años amándose y afianzándose como una pareja, incluso se habían casado en secreto, así, si algo le pasaba a Sirius, Remus heredaría toda la fortuna de los Black. Pero había una mancha en su perfecta vida, Harry Potter.

No porque Harry fuera una mancha, sino que Sirius nunca dejaba de pensar en cómo estaba su ahijado, quien ahora seguramente sería un hombre y dado que sus contactos en Inglaterra le habían dicho que Harry escapó a la edad de 12, supo que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el joven pudiera heredar en su totalidad el nombre Potter y todo lo que eso conllevaba, incluyendo el título de Lord que lo ponía dentro de la nobleza.

Pero también sabía que los Dursley no dejarían que eso pasara, así que Remus, viendo el drama interno que sucedía en su amante, se ofreció a ir a investigar, ya que había pasado sus exámenes como detective privado y podía fingir ser otra persona. Eligieron la identidad de Peter Pettigrew, el desagradable chismoso que se encargó de dar las "pruebas" de desfalco de Sirius, y que amaneció unos días después muerto dentro de un contenedor.

El cadáver no fue identificado a propósito, ya que un antiguo investigador, amigo de la familia Black y jefe de la morgue, Alastor Moody, nunca creyó que Sirius fuera culpable. Pensó que era una hábil estratagema para quitarlo de la vida de los Potter y dejar al niño y su fortuna, libres para sus parientes, pero no habían hallado forma de averiguarlo. Así que puso el cuerpo de Pettigrew como "desconocido 2587" y fue cremado junto con otros 20 cuerpos unos días después de haber sido hallado.

Eso le daría a Sirius una identidad "limpia" si quería volver a Inglaterra, pero la terminó ocupando Remus.

Ahora Remus había llegado tarde y ya de cerca, reconoció al muchacho de ojos negros, ahora convertido en un hombre impresionante y asustado por el destino de su joven amante.

—Severus, sé quién se llevó a Harry, pero necesitas confiar en mí, necesitan confiar en mi—.

—Deberíamos ir a la policía, ¡ESO ES LO QUE DEBERÍAMOS HACER! —Severus quería ir y destrozarle la cara al hombre de ojos ámbar, su primer gran amor, y a quien ahora solo quería lejos si eso podía traer de vuelta a Harry.

—Deja de lloriquear, si vamos a la policía, ellos simplemente desaparecerán del país con Harry y jamás lo volverás a ver. Acabo de enviarle un mensaje a mi empleador y estará en el primer vuelo acá, tenemos cerca de unos 5 días para localizarlo, entonces podría ser muy tarde—Remus salió del café y se subió a un auto negro. Al ver que no lo seguían, le gritó al grupo—¿Van a venir o no? —.

Fred y George se miraron y decidieron que tendrían que confiar en el tal Lupin, Severus a regañadientes subió al auto y luego de un rato, vio la madriguera en el horizonte.

Molly Weasley estaba sacando huevos del gallinero cuando vio el auto negro y supo que algo terrible había pasado. Su instinto de madre se lo decía. Ese terrible presentimiento quedó confirmado cuando vio los rostros de sus hijos y de su yerno, y más cuando vio a aquel hombre de cara cansada y ojos ámbar.

—Chicos, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está su hermano? —Nadie le contestó.

—Señora, lamento que nos conozcamos en estas circunstancias, mi nombre es Remus Lupin y trabajo para el señor Sirius Black. El padrino de Harry. Me pidió que vigilara al joven porque había un par de cláusulas en el testamento de sus padres biológicos que podrían causarle problemas a los Dursley y llevarlos a hacer alguna idiotez. Temo mucho no haberme equivocado y temo mucho el haberme descuidado—.

—¿De qué está hablando? No entiendo... —Molly supo que el camino se había acabado, aun antes de que Lupin lo dijera en voz alta.

—Los Dursley secuestraron a Harry—.

Fred y George apenas pudieron sostener a su madre antes de que el mundo se volviera oscuro para ella.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos de vuelta.


	7. Harry Weasley es un Potter

Molly estaba siendo abanicada por su marido cuando despertó y Remus estaba discutiendo con Severus algo acerca de "haber desaparecido". Pronto, Molly supo que sus temores se habían hecho realidad y su hijo más pequeño había sido secuestrado por esos horribles Dursley. La pregunta era ¿Por qué? Ya tenían la fortuna Potter, ¿Qué más podrían querer de su Harry?

—Flancito ¿Estas mejor? —Arthur tenía lagrimas secas en las mejillas y ahora le brindaba a su esposa una triste sonrisa. Su hijo estaba quién sabe dónde, mientras a su alrededor el mundo estaba cayéndose a pedazos.

—Arthur... Harry... lo tienen, ¡Lo tienen! —.

—Mamá, no entendemos que está pasando, ¿Quién tiene a Harry? —Ginny odiaba no saber las cosas, y Harry era el único misterio que permitía en su vida. Su hermano había llegado un día de la nada y se convirtió en su "compañero de diabluras" y nunca le preguntó por su pasado, Harry evitaba ese tema.

Pero ese pasado lo había tomado de vuelta y era hora de que supiera la verdad sobre su hermano más querido. Molly decidió que era hora de decirles todo.

—Cariño, chicos. ¿Saben que alguna vez fue sirvienta, verdad? Bueno, Harry era el hijo de una familia para la que trabaje. Su nombre era Harry Potter, y sus padres, Lord James y Lady Lily Potter. Los Potter eran una familia muy agradable, desde sus abuelos hasta el pequeño Harry. Pero unos meses después de que Harry cumplió un año, sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de auto. Un accidente que yo y otros de la servidumbre, pensamos que fue planeado, pero no podíamos comprobarlo—.

>> Harry tenía un padrino, Sirius Black, un niño crecido, pero con un corazón enorme que amaba a James como su hermano y a Lily como su "cuñada favorita", cuando Harry nació, Sirius sonrió como si la navidad se hubiera adelantado. Cuando su hermano Regulus desapareció una noche, Sirius se apegó más a James y Lily. Cuando los Potter fallecieron, debió ir con su padrino, pero fue acusado de desfalco y tuvo que huir lejos, así que Harry quedo en manos de su única familia, Petunia y Vernon Dursley. Petunia era la hermana de Lily Potter—.

>> Esos monstruos enviaron a Harry con la servidumbre mientras dilapidaban la fortuna familiar en ellos y su obeso hijo. Lo único que no pudieron evitar fue enviar a Harry a una escuela particular porque era lo que se esperaba del heredero de la familia. A su primo Dudley, el hijo obeso de los Dursley, lo enviaron a un internado mucho más caro, pero Harry fue a la misma escuela que su vecino, Draco Malfoy—.

>> Ellos dos se convirtieron en mejores amigos y era su única luz en su oscura vida, hasta que Harry cumplió 12 y llegó un empresario nuevo a la ciudad, Tom Sorvolo Riddle. Un hombre siniestro que "compró" a Harry. Los Dursley habían vendido a su sobrino y Draco se enteró por que Riddle había sido un invitado asiduo desde que llegó, a la mansión Malfoy. Draco vino a mí y me dijo que Harry estaba en peligro y entre su padre y un amigo, "secuestraron" a Harry saliendo de la escuela, me lleve las pocas pertenencias de Harry y nos fuimos de ahí—.

>> Unos meses después, su padre y yo conseguimos adoptar a Harry por una vía "semi-legal" y Harry tomó nuestro apellido y se convirtió en un Weasley, nos mudamos aquí para un día mostrarle dónde se conocieron sus padres y decirle que en este pueblo fue donde se enamoraron. En retrospectiva, debimos mudarnos de continente—Molly empezó a sollozar y se recargo en su marido.

—¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Por qué llevarse a Harry ahora? No tiene sentido—Ron había pensado y pensado y dado que los Dursley tenían acceso al dinero, no parecía haber motivos para retener a Harry con ellos.

—Es por las cláusulas del testamento—Lupin empezó a hablar—Sirius me habló sobre eso. El testamento de los Potter es el mismo en cada generación, el heredero de la familia debe evitar casarse antes de los 21, o pierde el título. Es por eso por lo que Lily y James se casaron justo el día después del cumpleaños 21 de James. En fin, si el heredero se casa antes de los 21, pierde el derecho a la fortuna y esta pasa a su familiar más próximo incluyendo el título de Lord, que es en realidad lo que les importa a los Dursley. Por lo que me dijo Sirius, Petunia Dursley siempre ha soñado con formar parte de la realeza ¿Entienden? —.

—Todo esto, ¿Es por un estúpido título nobiliario? —Severus tenía muchas cosas que digerir, su novio era un heredero de un título, rico y víctima de un cruel trato por parte de sus parientes de sangre más próximos, definitivamente nada que él pudiera imaginar antes. Pero todo eso debía esperar, primero quería saber que Harry regresaría a casa—¿Qué estamos esperando Lupin? —.

—A Sirius Black, él tiene contactos que pueden ayudarnos—.

—No solo él, Molly, sé que no te agrada, pero él ayudó la última vez—Arthur miro a Molly implorándole que aceptara lo que le proponía. Molly suspiró.

—Llama a Fletcher—.

* * *

Sirius no perdió el tiempo, en cuanto recibió el mensaje de Remus, salió en el primer Concorde que pudo y llegó en tiempo récord a su natal Inglaterra. Apenas podía creer que su ahijado estuviera ya en la universidad (y justo la de sus padres), hubiera sido adoptado por los Weasley y además de todo, estuviera de novio con un hombre apenas un par de años más joven que él, pero bueno, él estaba con un hombre apenas unos años menor que él.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, había alguien ya esperándolo.

—Moody—.

—Black, viejo perro—.

—No te mordiste la lengua Alastor—.

—Ven acá, a pesar de las circunstancias, no vas a negarle un abrazo a tu viejo amigo ¿No? —.

—Claro que no, venga el abrazo—.

Sirius abrazo al hombre horroroso, años de perseguir criminales le habían pasado una amplia factura, tenía una prótesis en una pierna que perdió por un mueble que fue lanzado en su contra en una redada mientras el ojo de vidrio era evidencia de un balazo que recibió por parte de un capo de la mafia que se había ocultado en Londres.

Aún así, Alastor había sido amigo de la familia Black por causas distintas, Alastor adoraba a Sirius luego de que lo arresto durante un castigo que Alastor recibió luego de unas quejas en su contra por sus "maneras poco civiles" de arrestar criminales. Su jefe inmediato, un idiota con pretensiones políticas apellidado Fudge le dio como sanción cuidar de un centro de detención juvenil y así conoció a Padfoot, mejor dicho, Sirius Black.

Luego de darle un castigo humillante a Sirius (tuvo que limpiar todos los baños del centro de detención con un cepillo de dientes), este moderó su tono de voz con Moody, reconociéndolo como alguien a quien respetar, además de su madre Walburga. Cuando invito a Moody a visitar la mansión Black, Walburga y Orión, los padres de Sirius, se hicieron grandes amigos de Moody, sobre todo luego de que su hermano menor de Sirius, Regulus, desapareciera en circunstancias misteriosas.

Regulus jamás apareció y Moody se volvió una especie de hermano mayor o tío para Sirius.

Cuando tuvo que huir, siempre mantuvo contacto con Moody, sobre todo luego de que sus padres hubieran fallecido por un accidente en la tubería de gas de su mansión. En retrospectiva, Sirius pensaba que quizás las muertes de sus padres, la desaparición de Regulus y la muerte de sus mejores amigos, todo estaba relacionado de alguna forma. Era una sensación en su pecho que no lo dejaba tranquilo, ese "quizás" insidioso.

Ahora con su ahijado abducido por quién sabe quién, muy seguramente bajo las órdenes de los Dursley, todo empezaba de nuevo, esa sensación opresiva de que había más en todo esto.

—Hemos llegado—Moody sacó de sus pensamientos a Sirius cuando llegaron a la cabaña bizarra con el letrero de "La Madriguera".

Apenas entraron, Remus se lanzó a los brazos de Sirius y lo beso. Ambos hombres se habían extrañado terriblemente.

—Aunque se vean lindos juntos, hay cosas más importantes que sus arrumacos—Moody los urgió a terminar el reencuentro y acercarse a la sala donde estaban los Weasley, Severus y Hermione que llegó en cuanto pudo a la casa de su novio.

—Ahorrémonos las presentaciones, ¿Cómo encontraremos a Harry? —Severus estaba al borde de matar a alguien, hasta ahora, Arthur había llamado a un tal Mundungus Fletcher quien parecía ser alguna especie de rufián de poca monta quien aún vivía en el pueblo de los Potter. Un poblado cerca de Bristol.

—Mundungus nos notificará si ha visto actividad sospechosa, además de que le enviara un mensaje al joven Malfoy—Dijo Arthur mientras miraba el teléfono como si eso pudiera hacer que la llamada de Fletcher llegará más rápido.

El teléfono sonó. Arthur contesto y escucho todo lo que le estaban diciendo antes de colgar y voltear al grupo.

—Arthur ¿Qué pasó? —Molly esperaba a que su marido le diera buenas noticias.

—Los Dursley fueron a ver un abogado solicitando un acta de matrimonio, del tipo que se usa cuando alguien está muriendo y luego solicitaron un documento para ceder la fortuna y el título de una persona. Además de eso, Thomas Riddle ha sido visto en la mansión Malfoy solicitando usar una casa de vacaciones de la familia. Los Dursley y Riddle estaban comprando boletos de avión hacia Alemania—.

—¿Alemania? ¿Riddle? —Sirius pensó en algo horrible—¿Dices que buscaban un acta matrimonial y una para que les sea cedida la fortuna Potter? Molly... —Sirius no quería preguntar esto—Remus me dijo que había un rumor acerca de que alguien había "comprado" un muchacho a una familia en el pueblo de los Potter, ¿Ese era Harry? —Molly asintió—¿Quién compró a Harry era Riddle? —Molly sollozo y asintió—Mi dios... ese maldito, ¡Ese maldito! —.

—¿Qué sucede Sirius? —Preguntó Moody, conociendo bien esa mirada.

—Cuando Regulus desapareció, había algo extraño que pasó unas semanas antes. Mis padres habían conocido a un socio nuevo que quería invertir en una de las empresas de mi familia, pero luego de que lo encontraron arrinconando a Reg, lo corrieron de la casa y lo amenazaron. El hombre se fue del pueblo y nunca volvimos a pensar en él, luego desapareció Reg y me olvide de ese asunto, ya que, aunque investigaron al hombre, este tenía una coartada sólida y testigos para validarla. Pienso si no fue él usando a otra persona quien desapareció a Regulus—.

—¿Sospechas que este hombre esté relacionado con el secuestro de Harry? —Moody tenía algunos cabos sueltos en desapariciones y homicidios sospechosos donde se había odio el nombre de Thomas Riddle había sido mencionado, pero nunca relacionado realmente. Quizás Riddle tenía más que ver de lo que aparentaba en todos esos casos.

—Creo que secuestró a Reg y abuso de mi hermano antes de matarlo. Creo que secuestró a Harry por que se le escapó y fue ayudado por los Dursley por que le deben dinero si es que se los "compro". Creo también que es un hombre peligroso—Terminó Sirius antes de que Severus cayera en cuenta de algo.

—Señor Weasley, ¿Dijo Malfoy? ¿Cómo en Lucius y Draco Malfoy? —.

—¿Los conoces? —.

—Lucius ha sido mi amigo por años. Creo que puedo convencerlo de que me diga donde esta esa casa de vacaciones en Alemania—.

* * *

El teléfono sonó en el oscuro estudio de la mansión Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy había sido rechazado por última vez por Riddle. No estaba enamorado del hombre, estaba enamorado de su fortuna y de su nombre. Pero el malnacido había intentado abusar de su joven amante, justo enfrente de él.

Desgraciadamente para él, había conocido el lado oscuro del hombre y no podía negarse a las peticiones de este.

Por eso cuando le pidió "prestada" su casa en Alemania, no dudo en darle las llaves. No le importaba a donde fuera el hombre, solo lo quería lejos de él y de su familia, sobre todo por las miradas extrañas que le daba a su hijo y su pequeño nieto.

Cuando contestó el teléfono, no esperaba la voz que estaba del otro lado.

—¿Severus? —.

Una vez que terminó de oír la historia, Lucius no tuvo reparos en darle la dirección de su casa en Gengenbach. Ahora sabía porque Riddle se había ido, y esperaba que lo que estuviera por hacer Severus, lo lograra. No le importaba mucho el destino del joven Potter, era evidente que todos sus planes de unir las fortunas de Riddle, Malfoy y Potter no se llevarían a cabo, pero los planes de Riddle y los Dursley tampoco.

Un premio de consolación.

Desde las sombras, Draco observaba a su padre y tomó muy poco de si el decidir su siguiente curso de acción, llamaría a Fletcher para confirmarle la información que le dio su padre al tal Severus y luego, enviaría algunos documentos a Scotland Yard sobre los negocios de su padre y los de Riddle.

* * *

Armados con la dirección de la casa en Gengenbach, Sirius estaba hablando al aeropuerto para rentar un avión privado mientras Severus insistía en ir con Moody, Sirius y Remus a Alemania, al tiempo que Remus contaba toda la historia, así como su otra identidad como Peter Pettigrew cada que llegaba otro de los hermanos mayores de Harry.

Al final de la discusión y algunas llamadas más de Sirius y Moody, todo estuvo listo y partió el grupo hacia Alemania.

Molly no estaba muy feliz de quedarse en casa con los chicos, pero no contaba con la mente malvada de Ginny y Hermione quienes estaban trazando un plan para hacer que los Dursley y los Riddle pagarán. Pero Molly no era mamá de los gemelos por nada, y notó la inusual conversación entre las dos chicas. Luego de algunas amenazas a Ginny y una mirada aterradora a Hermione, las chicas le compartieron su plan a Molly.

Molly sugirió que incluyeran al resto de la familia y a Fletcher quien aún le debía un favor a Molly.

Así, mientras Alastor, Remus, Sirius, Severus y Arthur iban rumbo a Alemania, la familia Weasley y Hermione empezaron a organizarse para ir rumbo al pueblo cercano a Bristol donde estaba la mansión Potter. Molly le llamó a Fletcher avisándole de su inminente llegada y que le enviara un mensaje a Draco Malfoy, necesitarían ayuda para hundir a los Dursley y Riddle.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall había tenido algunas premoniciones y empezó a consultar a su contacto en la facultad, el profesor Binns. Binns también había tenido algunas señales de que algo iba a pasar pronto. Estaban tomando café en la posada de Madame Rosmerta cuando entró como un vendaval Severus Snape diciéndole algo a Madame Rosmerta y luego yendo hacia la parte de atrás del local y luego saliendo con una maleta pequeña.

Al ver el rostro de Severus y sabiendo la relación que tenía con su alumno favorito, Binns supo que algo malo le había ocurrido a Harry. Una hora después, el rumor del secuestro del joven había llegado por fin al pueblo y tanto McGonagall como Binns estaban intentando buscar algo entre sus libros que pudiera ayudar al joven.

Al final, Minerva opto por algo más mundano y hablo por teléfono con Albus Dumbledore, el hombre que le había enseñado sobre magia y ocultismo cuando ella era una jovencita. Minerva sabía que Albus trabajaba para los Potter y que jamás se fue de la mansión esperando el día en que el joven regresara a su hogar.

Albus había empezado a educar a la joven Lily cuando se casó con James Potter, y muchos de sus hechizos de protección se enturbiaban cuando los hacía, señal de un peligro latente que luego se hizo realidad en la forma de Petunia Dursley. Albus sospechaba que Petunia primero intentó embrujar a los Potter, pero luego optó por algo más contundente, pero no tenía manera de probarlo.

Minerva le dijo todo lo que había oído y le pidió a Albus que hiciera algún ritual o hechizo para proteger lo más que se pudiera al joven.

Albus ahora estaba asustado, y más que nunca, decidido a proteger al último de los Potter. Mientras tanto, en Hogsmeade, tanto Binns como Minerva, estaban buscando sus utensilios para hacer un pequeño encantamiento de protección, esperando que las prácticas ancestrales que aprendieron de sus antepasados, pudieran ayudar al joven en esta situación.

* * *

Harry despertó en un asiento de piel mientras un hombre de cabello oscuro lo veía, el asiento donde estaba sentado se sentía extraño, y descubrió que estaba en un auto.

—Señor Potter, usted ha estado mucho tiempo lejos de su hogar, pero no se preocupe, pronto estará donde debe estar—.

¿Hogar? Harry pensó un poco y entendió. Los Dursley. Este debía ser el señor Riddle, aquel que sus familiares le habían dicho iba a ser su "dueño".

—Señor Riddle, supongo—.

—Una buena memoria... Harry—Harry sintió escalofríos cuando el hombre dijo su nombre, sonaba a algo como un siseó, de una cobra a punto de atacar y Harry se encogió todo lo que pudo.

—No, no, no. No deberías comportarte así con tu futuro esposo Harry—Harry se encogió aún más ante lo que dijo Riddle mientras este parecía gozar con el terror que le infundía al joven.

Riddle ya estaba imaginando a Harry en un collar de perro, teniéndolo encadenado a su cama y todos los juguetes que pensaba usar en su futuro "esposo".

* * *

Llevaba años trabajando para el señor Riddle, pero era la primera vez que le pedían trasladar también a esta persona. El mismo año en que ella empezó a trabajar para el señor Riddle, este joven llegó a la mansión. Casi no hablaba y normalmente, cuando no estaba Riddle en la mansión, el joven se dedicaba a comer, a leer o ver la televisión, pero hasta ahí. Nadie sabía bien a bien que se supone que hacía el joven o si siquiera era pareja de su jefe.

El joven continuó ahí por años y se convirtió en hombre y no cambió jamás su rutina.

Por eso es por lo que Rita Skeeter estaba nerviosa, Umbridge, la molesta ama de llaves de la mansión, estaba dándole a Skeeter las instrucciones de su jefe para llevar al hombre al aeropuerto y luego alcanzar a su jefe en una dirección en Gengenbach.

Skeeter si algo no le gustaba, eran los misterios y por la cara del hombre que le estaban entregando para cuidarlo, aquí había un gran misterio.


	8. Reg y Riddle

Gengenbach era un pintoresco pueblo cercano a la Selva Negra. De hecho, Harry podría haber disfrutado del paisaje si no fuera por su particular condición actual como "futuro esposo" del hombre conocido como Riddle.

Riddle le daba miedo.

No porque fuera una persona desagradable, en realidad, había sido bastante amable durante todo el viaje, excepto por una amenaza tácita de "no decir nada". El hombre no necesitaba amenazar, ya que solo bastaba su presencia para disuadir a Harry de solicitar ayuda a alguien que pasara por la calle o a un oficial de la ley.

Harry era un rehén del hombre.

—Llegamos Harry. Este será nuestro hogar temporal—Riddle le abrió la puerta como un caballero y Harry observó la cabaña vacacional. Era una hermosura de hechura antigua pero cuando entró, Harry notó que la cabaña tenía todos los servicios y más—Tengo que atender algunos asuntos, pero pronto tendrás compañía—Se escuchó el ruido de un auto llegando—Creo que ya llegaron—.

Harry no se inmuto, pero cuando entró un hombre de cabello oscuro y largo, Harry pensó con esperanza que quizás sería Severus, pero fue absolutamente decepcionado cuando el hombre no era Severus, sino un hombre algo más viejo que Harry y menos maduro que Severus, un hombre de ojos azules y cansados.

>> Tengo que salir, pero te quedas al cuidado de Skeeter y este será nuestro compañero a partir de hoy ¿Verdad que Harry es hermoso? —.

Por toda respuesta el recién llegado asintió, Riddle lo agarró de los hombros y lo beso mientras le agarraba el pene con una mano y este hombre solo se dejaba hacer dócilmente por Riddle. Soltó su agarre sobre el "muñeco de trapo" y salió de ahí, dejando a los hombres a solas con una figura femenina que estaba ahí al lado y en la que Harry no había reparado.

—Me llamó Rita, los ayudare a instalarse y luego podemos pedir comida o puedo prepararles algo—.

Harry no sabía si esta mujer estaba o no consciente de que había sido secuestrado, pero aún así, si ella lo ayudaba a escapar, estaba muerta y si el trataba de huir solo, igual. Harry tenía una buena cantidad de instintos sobre este hombre.

Así que optó por algo más inocuo para preguntar.

—¿Quién es él? —.

—Su nombre es Reg, es todo lo que sé. Vive con el señor Riddle en su mansión y me pidió que lo trajera aquí—.

—¿No habla? —.

—No lo sé, jamás me ha dicho nada. A nadie en realidad—.

Reg miró a Harry y le dio una mirada triste de reconocimiento. Conocía al joven o al menos, sospechaba de su identidad. Harry debía ser el hijo de Lord Potter y su esposa. Cuando el desapareció, James andaba detrás de una linda muchacha llamada Lily, así que quizás este chico era el hijo de ambos. Conociendo a James, seguro había nombrado a su hermano mayor como padrino ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Sirius jamás hubiera permitido que este tal Harry hubiera sido secuestrado. A menos que...

—Sirius está muerto ¿Verdad? —Regulus solo quería la confirmación de sus sospechas.

Harry parpadeo y Rita no sabía qué hacer, jamás había escuchado a Reg hablar.

—No lo sé Reg, sé que huyo del país por una acusación de desfalco y se exilió, así que supongo que sigue por ahí, pero no puedo confirmártelo—Regulus exhalo de alivio. Su idiota hermano seguía vivo. Lo único que si supo del mundo exterior fue cuando Riddle le dio sus "sentidas condolencias" por el fallecimiento de sus padres.

—Creo que nos vendrá bien una pizza o algo así, Rita—Harry le sugirió a Rita para darle algo de espacio a Reg y esta entendió la indirecta.

Harry y Reg conversaron mucho mientras Rita les daba espacio y ordenaba la comida.

* * *

Reg le estaba contando a Harry lo que significaba ser secuestrado por Riddle. No se trataba de sexo con él, sino de dominio. Riddle había sido un huérfano, pero era el hijo bastardo de un noble de la alta esfera londinense, un Lord cercano como en 10 puestos a la corona. Lo suficientemente importante como para no querer tener que ver nada con una gitana de una feria.

Riddle creció con rencor hacía su padre y se prometió a si mismo hacerse de un nombre aún más poderoso que el de su padre, adoptó su apellido de un hombre que iba con su madre a solicitarle "otros servicios" y de él fue que aprendió sobre el dominio, viendo todo lo que le solicitaba a su madre. Su madre murió en uno de esos encuentros por un juego de dominio que salió muy mal. Riddle tenía apenas 12 años.

Cuando obtuvo una beca para Oxford, la tomó y se convirtió en el mejor de su generación, tomó el poco dinero que logró juntar e invirtió en una pequeña empresa de carritos de comida. Esa inversión fue su mejor decisión ya que después de ella, llegaron muchas más inversiones y para sus 22 años, Riddle estaba en la cima.

Fue cuando empezó su búsqueda de compañía. Su primer chico fue uno que vio en el parque mientras iba hacia algún lugar. Lo siguió y en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance y a solas, lo tacleo y lo arrastró hasta una zona de árboles donde le arrancó la ropa, lo golpeó y finalmente le abrió las piernas y lo empaló hasta sangrarlo. No paró de embestirlo hasta que el joven se desmayó y lo llenó de su semen, así, magullado e inconsciente.

Riddle jamás supo que lo poseyó para hacer el asalto al joven, pero si recordaba la pequeña voz que le dijo que era mejor si evitaba que el chico hablara y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico y se lo rompió.

Era un adolescente común en una ciudad enorme, su muerte pasó inadvertida para todos.

Riddle estuvo "bien" por un tiempo, pero eventualmente necesito volver a hacerlo. Esta vez fue un joven de la nobleza, un lord apenas. Su cadáver fue hallado con signos evidentes de tortura y múltiples violaciones a lo largo de varios días.

Riddle se había controlado "mejor" con él.

Cuando Tom Riddle llegó a los 30, por fin se decidió a entrar a un club fetichista y entonces empezó en el circuito de BDSM. Pronto aprendió lo que le gustaba, pero, aun así, no terminó de entender el concepto de Dominante, tomándolo como un mero formalismo para dar rienda suelta a su sadismo. Maltrato mucho a su primer sumiso, considerándolo un objeto y no una persona a la cual él debía cuidar, proteger y proveer, como debía ser en una relación esclavo-dominante. Lo expulsaron del club, mandando una advertencia a todos los clubes de Londres, lo que hizo que, a su vez, Riddle fuera vetado de todos los clubes BDSM de toda Inglaterra.

Fue cuando empezaron los secuestros.

El primero que sustrajo fue el hijo de un posible socio que se negó a firmar el contrato de una sociedad en los términos que Riddle quería. Había visto que el hombre tenía un hijo adolescente y decidió desquitar su furia con el chico. El pobre duró un mes antes de quebrarse y Riddle lo desecho como basura.

Después de ese chico, hubo varias desapariciones, tanto de hombres como de mujeres. Era igual de sádico con ambos. Pronto las autoridades en Londres hicieron una conexión entre las desapariciones y Riddle. Este se mudó a un pueblo cercano a Bristol y fue cuando vio conoció a la familia Black y secuestro a Reg. Reg había sido el único abducido por Riddle que había sobrevivido todo este tiempo.

Reg fue tomado por la fuerza, pero no la primera noche. La primera noche, Riddle se dedicó a marcar su cuerpo con una fusta, un látigo y un hierro ardiente. Regulus se negó a dejar que, de su boca, saliera siquiera un solo gemido, no eras el hermano de Sirius-Soy-Un-Idiota-Black sin aprender algunas cosas, y su hermano mayor siempre le dijo que podía perder todo, menos su orgullo y dignidad. Riddle lo torturó durante una semana.

La primera noche de la segunda semana, Riddle traslado a Reg de la pequeña celda de "juegos" a su alcoba, la alcoba de Reg, y lo ató a los pilares de la cama. Reg no demostró temor, no iba a dejar que el hombre le arrebatara su dignidad y orgullo, aún cuando estaba consciente de lo que iba a sucederle.

—Grita si quieres, nadie te va a escuchar—Reg no dejó que el temor se filtrara a su rostro y eso pareció enojar a Riddle más que si le hubiera dicho algún improperio.

Riddle le arrancó la ropa que ya estaba de por si en un estado lamentable y dejo desnudo a Reg. Se colocó entre las piernas del joven y colocando su pene en la entrada de Reg, empujó sin miramientos. Reg se tuvo que morder la mejilla para no gritar del dolor. Afortunadamente para Reg, su hermano había sido muy bueno con él y le ayudó a perder la virginidad con su novio de aquel entonces, prestándole un departamento que Sirius había rentado en su primer año de universidad. Si no, Reg se hubiera sentido aún peor de saber que el hombre le hubiera arrebatado su virginidad de una forma tan horrible.

Riddle lo montó durante lo que parecieron horas, empujando con fuerza y dejando que la sangre que la intrusión produjo corriera por las piernas del joven, hasta que se vino dentro y dejo que su semen se mezclara con la sangre de la herida interna que seguramente le dejó a Reg.

Se fue sin mirar siquiera a Reg una vez más y un rato después, entró una mujer de cara parecida a un sapo, lo desató y le dijo que se bañara y vistiera y que se le subiría de cenar. Reg no hablo con la "señora cara de sapo".

Con el correr de los días, Reg supo muchas cosas, los criados hablaban cuando creían que nadie los escuchaba y Reg fingía estar catatónico la mayor parte del día mientras aprendía todo lo que podía del hombre. Así supo que nadie sabía llegar a la mansión y ningún empleado le iba a ayudar, todos le temían mucho al hombre, excepto la mujer cara de sapo, ella parecía adorar el suelo que pisaba aquel monstruo.

Los días se transformaron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años. Nadie venía a su rescate. Una noche, Reg tuvo que soportar las "atenciones" del hombre por varias horas, su cuerpo fue mancillado en múltiples formas, incluso el hombre había traído un falo enorme de plástico que quería usar a la par que su propio pene. Reg tuvo que ser atendido por el médico personal de Riddle al día siguiente por un desgarro en su ano.

Unos días después, Reg supo que Riddle había estado tan "creativo" por qué un chico que había "comprado", huyó y se le escapó de las manos. Ahora Reg estaba frente al chico y decidió que tenían que huir, ahora no estaba toda la seguridad de la mansión Riddle, solo la amenaza sobre la vida de Skeeter y su familia que Riddle tuvo a bien mandarle a decir con la cara de sapo. Pero si Rita "moría" intentando detenerlos o ellos la "secuestraban", Riddle no podría cumplir su amenaza.

Quizás era hora de escapar.

Reg ya no tenía nadie por quien vivir, sus padres habían fallecido y su hermano tuvo que exiliarse. Benditos criados chismosos, sin ellos, Reg no hubiera sabido lo que sucedía en el mundo.

—Harry, ¿Qué opinas? —Harry no parecía especialmente interesado en la historia de Riddle, alguien tan sádico no podía solo tener su "origen" en sus padres. El hombre simplemente era malvado y punto. Pudo decidir hacer con su fortuna el bien, un orfanato o una beca o algo, pero se decidió por ser un monstruo.

—¿Sobre Riddle, sobre ti o sobre huir? —Preguntó Harry mientras terminaban la pizza que Rita les había comprado. Rita mientras tanto, había ido a checar una serie de papeles que Riddle le había dicho que debía tener listos, dejando a los dos hombres a solas.

—Sobre huir—.

—¿Y Rita? —.

—¿Qué hay sobre Rita? —Rita estaba viendo a los dos hombres cuchichear y decidió prestar atención a lo que decían, estuvo ahí durante todo el relato de la historia de Reg.

Rita no era quien decía ser, y durante mucho tiempo, estuvo tentada a irse de la mansión Riddle, pero no podía. Sus órdenes habían sido precisas y Rita estuvo durante muchos años, buscando dentro de la mansión algo específico.

—Yo... este... —Harry una vez más se preguntó si eso de golpear a la gente en la cabeza con un vaso de verdad los noqueaba o solo los hacía enojar cuando se recuperaban del golpe.

—Lo siento Reg—Rita se disculpó con el hombre mayor.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Qué tanto escuchaste? —.

—Escuche todo. Si hubiera sabido que estabas contra tu voluntad, me hubiera ido de ahí y te hubiera llevado conmigo, pero jamás hablabas y no parecías estar maltratado y yo... lo siento—.

—¿Nos ayudaras a escapar? —Preguntó Harry con la esperanza renovada. Rita asintió.

—Pero ¿Y tu familia? —.

—No tengo familia, era una fachada—.

—Entonces, ¿Quién eres? —.

—Síganme y le diré. Mientras tanto, busquen alcohol, gasolina, plásticos, todo ese tipo de cosas, iré por los cerillos—.

Los hombres iban recogiendo los artículos que les dijo Rita mientras esta iba tirando varias cosas, como papel y aceite de la cocina en toda la sala, la cocina, el baño, etcétera. Luego les quitó de las manos el alcohol y un bidón de gasolina que Harry halló en un armario debajo de las escaleras, Rita roció todo el piso inferior, tomó los papeles que había preparado, y les dijo a los Reg y Harry que salieran al patio. Rita los siguió y antes de irse, prendió un cerillo y lo arrojó a la casa.

La cabaña empezó a arder como si quisiera purificar la tierra y tres figuras se alejaron mientras Rita tomaba el auto rentado que había pedido y se iban de Gengenbach rumbo al aeropuerto y de ahí, irían directo a Interlarken, Suiza, donde los compañeros de Rita tenían su base de operaciones.

* * *

Rita Skeeter, como aprendieron los chicos, no era exactamente una "asistente", sino que Rita era de hecho, una espía. Mientras era muy joven, empezó un periódico escolar que, de hecho, tuvo que ser cancelado luego de recibir múltiples demandas de varios empresarios locales. Rita era buena encontrando la basura de la gente y muchos de esos empresarios tenían grandes y horribles secretos que fueron sacados a la luz por ella y su pluma envenenada.

Cuando llegó a la edad universitaria, Rita fue interceptada por la Interpol y luego de explicarle lo que querían de ella, Rita fue entrenada como agente encubierto. A ella se le debían la caída de varios mafiosos, empresarios corruptos que ya habían sobornado a muchos políticos, políticos que debían más que una infidelidad en sus mandatos.

Rita estaba trabajando encubierta, buscando información sobre un joven específico. Un joven que era el hijo de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. John Douglas su jefe en algún momento, envió a su hijo Ethan a hacer un mandado y nunca regresó. Luego de oír la historia de Reg, Rita sospechaba que Riddle jamás dejó de asesinar al azar, y sus secuestrados simplemente lo controlaban hasta cierto punto.

Durante todo el tiempo que Reg estuvo cautivo, aún así, hubo desapariciones a varios poblados alrededor de la mansión Riddle. Rita sospechaba que Ethan Douglas seguramente fue una de esas tantas víctimas.

Aún siendo improbable, Rita continúo buscando a la par de que enviaba diversos documentos a sus jefes actuales, sin cejar nunca en buscar también, información sobre el joven Douglas. Originalmente pensó que Reg, podía ser Douglas, después de todo, Douglas no le dijo mucha información sobre la desaparición, pero no se parecía a la descripción que le había dado John. Nunca sospecho que Reg pudiera ser cautivo de Riddle, ya que Reg no hablaba y se comportaba como una especie de autista. Si Riddle le indicaba que subiera a su habitación, este lo hacía, así que luego pensó que sería pareja de Riddle.

Rita se arrepentía de nunca haberle puesto atención a Reg, pero ahora, tenía a estos dos hombres, un chico arrancado de su familia y que había aprendido a sobrevivir aislándose dentro de su mente y otro que pudo huir de las "atenciones" de Riddle por varios años. Ambos víctimas de ese loco, aunque por lo que averiguo de Harry, Riddle no fue el primer loco de su vida, sino su tía materna y su marido.

Una vez en Interlarken, pondría a ambos jóvenes al resguardo de sus jefes y con los documentos que había enviado y los dos cargos de secuestro, podrían por fin armar un caso contra Riddle, y si no, siempre podía contar con el bueno de Kingsley, su contacto de Scotland Yard que podía hacer "desaparecer" a las personas dándoles una nueva identidad.

Cuando llegaron a Interlarken, Douglas ya los esperaba en el edificio.

—Rita, cariño, ¿Qué los demoró tanto? —.

—¿El tráfico? ¿Y nos esperabas? —.

—Luego podemos discutir eso. Pasen adentro, estos deben ser el tal Reg y el señor Weasley que mencionaste en tu mensaje a Kingsley—.

—¿Ahora espías mis mensajes? —.

—No, no. Nada más lejano cariño, teníamos que confirmar que el señor Weasley estuviera a salvo—.

—¿Por qué el señor Weasley? —.

—Tom Sorvolo Riddle acaba de morir en Gengenbach, quemado junto a una casa de veraneo de la familia Malfoy, quien, dicho sea de paso, acaba de quedarse sin patriarca, ya que Lucius Malfoy fue arrestado por malversación de fondos de los seguros de vida y pensiones de sus empleados en al menos 5 de sus compañías, así como sobornos, extorsión y sospechas de asesinato de su primera esposa, Bellatrix, quien murió en circunstancias sospechosas, así como de su hermana Narcissa, la segunda esposa de Lucius Malfoy—.


	9. Reencuentro

John Douglas era uno de los veteranos más "duros" de la Interpol. La única debilidad que alguna vez tuvo fue su hijo Ethan. Ethan desapareció en un parque y hasta apenas un año, alguien de la morgue de Scotland Yard, un tal Moody, amigo personal de Kingsley, que era amigo de Douglas, le dijo que quizás lo habían hallado entre las descripciones de cuerpos "sin reconocer" que ya habían sido cremados años atrás.

La descripción del joven golpeado, violado y asfixiado en un parque coincidía con su hijo de 15 años, Ethan.

Luego de oír la historia de Reg, la de Harry y la de Rita, a John no le quedaron dudas de que Ethan era la primera víctima de Riddle. Cuando John escuchó de Riddle y las "misteriosas" desapariciones a su alrededor, investigó un poco y notó que muchos de esos jóvenes se parecían físicamente a Ethan, incluso Reg era parecido a Ethan.

Desde que mandó a Rita a aquella misión y le pidió como "favor especial" que buscará a su hijo, él sabía que Ethan ya estaba muerto, pero esperaba que algo dentro de la mansión le dijera que fue Riddle.

Ahora lo sabía, pero la justicia divina actuó primero.

Douglas les empezó a decir cómo había muerto Riddle.

* * *

Sirius, Remus, Severus, y Arthur, habían llegado a Gengenbach y se toparon con una escena horrible cuando llegaron. Un hombre de cabello oscuro, algo mayor, aunque bien conservado estaba tratando de sofocar las llamas de una casa vacacional mientras se oían sirenas a la lejanía, seguramente de los bomberos.

Sirius se abalanzo sobre el hombre apenas lo vio, había reconocido a Riddle cuando este volteó.

Empezó a golpearlo y tuvo que ser detenido por Severus quién guardaba esperanzas de que Harry hubiera salido de la casa.

Riddle escucho la preocupación en la voz de Severus y supo instintivamente que tipo de relación tenía con Harry.

—No creo que sobreviviera, después de todo, ya lo había atado a la cama y me olvide de desamarrarlo luego de romperle su delicioso culito—.

Ahora era Severus quién le rompía la cara a Riddle hasta que este sacó una navaja de su saco y rasguño el brazo de Severus quién retrocedió un poco. El brilló de la hoja estaba tan peligrosamente cerca del estómago de Severus, que Remus sacó su arma que siempre cargaba cuando trabajaba investigando, por puro instinto, y disparó hacia el hombro de Riddle para separarlo de Severus.

Riddle estaba frente a la casa y el impacto de la bala lo lanzó hacía las llamas y murió calcinado.

Severus cayó de rodillas, sosteniéndose el rasguño en el brazo con su otra mano y llorando lagrimas gruesas. Su única pista para hallar a su amado se había ido, y era probable que de verdad hubiera sido vejado y dejado atado en esa casa, y, por ende, ya estaba muerto.

No fue sino hasta horas más tarde, ya que los bomberos habían apagado el fuego, que se descubrió que fuera de Riddle, no había más cuerpos dentro de la casa.

Eso trajo alegría al grupo, significaba que Harry estaba vivo probablemente, quizás había alcanzado a huir. Pero Sirius fue arrestado por la Interpol e interrogado de todo a todo, ya que, desde el desfalco, había una orden de búsqueda y captura, pero no podía ser extraditado de Suiza, así que aprovecharon que estaba fuera de ahí y el grupo fue enviado como presuntos cómplices hacía su base en París, Francia.

Como el caso de Sirius terminó relacionándose con Riddle, Douglas fue notificado y éste a su vez, llamó a Kingsley, consciente de que, si Rita había encontrado algo, o sabía del paradero del tal chico Weasley, en realidad, Potter, la primera persona a la que notificaría sería a su amigo y mentor de rastreo, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

No se equivocó, así que Douglas preparó el traslado de Rita, los dos hombres, el mismo y una pequeña escolta, así como los informes y pruebas sobre Riddle que Rita había estado enviando durante todo su tiempo encubierta.

—Si nos apuramos, estaremos en París en unas horas. He enviado un mensaje al jefe de la base sobre la posibilidad de que Sirius Black sea inocente y que espere antes de enviar a Black hacía Inglaterra—.

Harry estaba cansado y asustado. Aunque el temor cada vez era menos, estaba cansado de todo lo que habían pasado en apenas un día, casi dos. Severus pensó por unas horas que estaba muerto, Riddle si estaba muerto y su padrino se arriesgó a ser encarcelado sólo por ir a rescatarlo. Era mucho para su joven cuerpo y se quedó dormido cuando entraron al espacio aéreo de Francia.

Cuando arribaron a París, Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de admirar un poco la ciudad cuando fueron llevados a una limusina blindada y escoltados a un edificio parecido a una fortaleza ultrasecreta.

—Monsieur Douglas, un gusto verlo de nuevo—.

—Cállate la boca Delacour, me da gusto verte—John abrazó a su antiguo alumno y amigo de años, Adrien Delacour.

—¿Delacour? Me suena familiar, ¿Es usted pariente de Fleur Delacour? —Preguntó Harry apenas impresionado por el hombre.

—Es mi hija—.

—Vaya, con razón Fleur nunca nos habla mucho de su familia—.

—Así que usted es el joven Weasley que ella enseñó en ese curso de barista que ofreció hace dos veranos. Encantado de conocerlo señor Weasley, o debería decir, señor Potter. Venga conmigo, hay personas que están deseosas de verlo—.

El señor Delacour guió a Harry a través de varios pasillos y escaleras hasta que llegó a una sala que parecía de interrogación, pero que solo tenía unos sofás y ahí dentro, estaban su padre, dos hombres que jamás había visto, uno al que reconocía de las pocas fotos de sus padres junto a su padrino y que le recordaba algo a Reg, y al frente de todos, estaba Severus retorciéndose las manos de preocupación.

—¿Sev? —.

Severus volteó y sus ojos brillaron emocionados al ver a Harry sano y salvo.

—Harry...—.

Lo primero que hizo Severus fue abrazar fuertemente a Harry mientras este hundía su rostro en el cuello de su amado y por fin dejaba salir las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

—Sev... fue horrible—.

—Ya, ya. Lo superaremos, yo te amo, sin importar lo que ese hombre te haya hecho—.

—¿De que estas hablando? Solo fue algo aterrador, pero nada más—Severus sintió que el alivio lo recorría.

—¿Entonces él no...? Ya sabes...—.

—¡Claro que no! Parece que primero quería "hacerme su esposo". Qué asco. No podría hacerlo con él, primero hubiera preferido morir, pero parece que fue él quien murió—Severus abrazó aún más fuerte a Harry y luego lo beso profundamente, aliviado de que Harry no tuvo que sufrir un trauma aún peor que haber sido secuestrado.

Cuando se separaron, Severus sonrió entre lágrimas—Me alegro tanto de que estés bien—.

—Aunque lamento tener que interrumpirlo en este "hermoso" momento de reencuentro, debemos hacerle unas preguntas al joven y empezar a revisar la evidencia que nuestra agente encubierta encontró en casa de Riddle, y lo que nos fue enviado por Scotland Yard acerca de su supuesto desfalco señor Black. Además, el joven Weasley no es el único que llegó—.

Cuando Adrien dijo eso, detrás de él salió la figura de Regulus quien en cuanto Sirius lo voy, se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano.

—¡Idiota, yo sabía que estabas vivo! ¡Lo sabía! Mamá y papá jamás dejaron de buscarte Reg, jamás dejé de buscarte... Me alegra tanto que estés vivo—Sirius estaba llorando mientras abrazaba a su hermano quien no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por mucho tiempo pensó que a su hermano le era indiferente y no, nunca dejó de buscarlo.

Reg y Harry fueron llevados aparte de sus familiares y en el caso de Harry, de su amante, pero todos en esa sala, respiraron mejor luego de ver a ambos hombres vivos y a salvo. Ahora solo quedaba el asunto de los Dursley.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, jefe supremo del aquelarre al que había pertenecido Minerva McGonagall y en algún momento difuso en el tiempo, el profesor Cuthbert Binns también fue miembro, había aceptado hace años conservar el puesto de mayordomo en la casa Potter, esperando por el momento de presentar su renuncia a los Dursley y poder ayudarle al joven Potter como en su momento ayudó a su madre y padre.

Los Potter tenían una amplia reputación en el círculo de hechiceros de Gran Bretaña, ya que constantemente eran elogiados por conservar tan ampliamente sus tradiciones y su herencia celta. Fue en Hogwarts donde encontraban a los alumnos que podrían ser partícipes de los aquelarres, pero como en todo, siempre hay una fruta podrida.

En el caso del aquelarre de Albus, era una criatura repugnante llamada Dolores Umbridge.

Dolores había llegado al aquelarre, pero ella traía su propia agenda. Aprendió apenas unos meses cuando se fue del aquelarre, acusándolos de ser fraudulentos y demás. No supo de ella en años hasta ahora, luego de que Mundungus Fletcher encontrara pruebas de que a los Potter los habían asesinado.

La prueba era una confesión de Peter Pettigrew que ocultó en una caja de seguridad en un banco y de la cual, Fletcher pudo localizar gracias a la información que le había proporcionado Draco Malfoy, donde detallaba la petición de Petunia Dursley a través de un intermediario para que sus padres murieran de "circunstancias naturales" al igual que su hermana, su marido y su sobrino. Pettigrew era codicioso, pero supersticioso, así que acudió a pedir ayuda a una bruja que había empezado a trabajar en una mansión sombría del pueblo, la mansión Riddle.

Esa bruja era Umbridge, quien se aposentó ahí como ama de llaves. Albus jamás supo que la mujer había estado tan cerca de su hogar, si no, la hubiera expuesto por sus delitos de fraude al ofrecer servicios de hechicería y adivinación a incautos. La mujer jamás mostró aptitudes de que sirviera para los ritos, pero eso no le impedía usar lo aprendido para el mal.

Cuando los embrujos no sirvieron, Peter optó por un enfoque más "directo". Así, Peter contrató a una enfermera del asilo de los señores Evans y les dieron un par de inyecciones de potasio cuando dormían, apareciendo en el registro como "muerte por paro cardiaco". Los Potter no fueron su obra, sin embargo; eso fue completamente de Petunia, quién había alterado el auto de los Potter de forma que no sirvieran los frenos y el acelerador quedara trabado.

Pettigrew se enteró de eso un día después del hecho, Petunia Dursley se había cansado de esperar y lo único que lamentaba es que hubieran dejado al niño en casa ese día, ya que, al sobrevivir, el pequeño Harry heredaba en su totalidad la fortuna y el título.

Luego de la muerte de los Potter, Petunia pidió a través del intermediario que se eliminará de alguna forma al padrino de Harry, Sirius Black, y este fue acusado de desfalco de forma tal que tuvo que exiliarse. Pettigrew trabajaba para Sirius en una empresa, gracias a que Sirius le tenía cierta estima y Peter estaba enamorado de Sirius, pero jamás aceptó una cita con él y luego lo veía rodearse de mujeres cada semana, así que el pedido estaba en concordancia con sus deseos de venganza.

Sin embargo, sus instintos le decían que pronto algo pasaría, y así, Pettigrew escribió todo lo que sabía y lo escondió, por si acaso. El día después de dejar a resguardo la carta, fue asesinado por órdenes de Petunia a los hermanos Carrow, Alecto era quien fue su intermediario, mientras Amycus fue quien mató a Pettigrew y recomendó a Rodolphus Lestrange para buscar y secuestrar a Harry.

Draco dio todos los nombres de los contactos "especiales" de su padre y toda una red criminal fue desmantelada. Dentro de los documentos que proporcionó Draco, estaban las pistas de la caja fuerte, Mundungus solo movió algunos hilos y la encontró.

Ahora, con su padre tras las rejas y toda una vida por delante, Draco limpio junto con la servidumbre la mansión de arriba abajo, borrando todo rastro de su padre ahí, volvió a colgar los cuadros de su tía y de su madre en la sala y finiquito algunas empresas que no quería volver a ver, como un bar donde había toda una red de trata de blancas.

Draco Malfoy se prometió a sí mismo, limpiar su apellido para que su hijo estuviera orgulloso.

Mientras tanto, Albus recibió todas las noticias de Fletcher y partió en busca de Umbridge quien, le dijeron en la mansión Riddle, había muerto imprevistamente de un ataque masivo al corazón.

* * *

McGonagall y Binns, a su vez, vieron la muñeca de cera, gotear rojo en la parte donde clavaron el grueso clavo de cobre a la altura del corazón, dudando de si el embrujo de protección y justicia había funcionado o no para proteger a Harry de su captor.

Ellos solo buscaron un ritual donde se protegiera a Harry de cualquier peligro mortal que pudiera estar cerca de él.

* * *

El cumpleaños de Harry fue celebrado a lo grande, organizado por sus hermanos mayores, quienes estaban más allá de la felicidad al enterarse de que su hermanito estaba sano y salvo. Incluso Michael Corner fue invitado en señal de perdón por parte de la familia Weasley.

Corner solo fue para pedirle perdón a Harry, quien se lo concedió, pero eso fue todo lo que le dijo. En cuanto pudo, se desafanó de Corner y se puso a bailar pegado una canción lenta con su amado Severus y Corner supo que eso era a lo mejor que podía aspirar de Harry y se fue de ahí, dejando un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas... las favoritas de Harry.

Corner se fue esa misma noche del pueblo a rumbo desconocido, sus padres lo entendieron. Había estado tan obsesionado con ser "el chico perfecto" que jamás se fijó en la joya que tenía justo a su lado cuando estaba en la escuela y perdió el amor único e incondicional que Harry era más que capaz de ofrecer. Así que solo ellos dos sabían en dónde estaba Corner y prometieron jamás decírselo a nadie hasta que él regresara... algún día.

Septiembre tuvo el regreso a la escuela y Harry una vez más estaba atendiendo el café, ahora si como todo un Weasley, el abogado que llevaba el testamento de la familia Potter, le hizo a Harry participe de las cláusulas especiales, donde se detallaba que debía casarse antes de los 30, pero debía dar un heredero y no podía casarse con su mismo género.

Harry renunció gustoso al título de Potter y el título de Lord Potter desapareció, ya que su primo Dudley, aunque inocente de la conspiración para apoderarse de su título y fortuna, no era inocente del maltrato del que fue víctima Harry durante su infancia. Así que Dudley solo fue expulsado de la mansión Potter y Harry fue generoso dándole unas 10 mil libras para que se ayudara en su nueva condición.

La fortuna no estaba ligada al título a final de cuentas, así que Harry heredo la totalidad de los bienes y lo primero que hizo fue legárselo a los Weasley, así que ahora los Weasley eran los dueños de la fortuna Potter. Molly y Arthur iban a ser muy felices, sobre todo Arthur cuando se enteró de que una de las empresas de los Potter eran su tienda de trucos de magia favorita. Bajo su orden y las ideas de sus hijos, la ahora renombrada tienda Sortilegios Weasley, se iba a convertir en un éxito internacional.

Sirius Black fue exonerado de todos los cargos en su contra mientras los Dursley ingresaban a la cárcel hasta el fin de sus días con sentencias secuenciadas al igual que Lucius Malfoy al descubrirse que era socio de varias compañías ilegales de Riddle.

Rita Skeeter renunció a su trabajo en la Interpol y retomó su vieja pasión, el periodismo y su primer artículo fue un "recuento de hechos" acerca del caso Riddle y sus variantes, donde relataba varios delitos no resueltos de los cuales se sospechaba de Riddle. Ya que Scotland Yard y la Interpol no podían demostrar la participación de Riddle en ellos, Rita hizo justicia a su particular forma, hundiendo aún más el apellido Riddle y quebrando todas sus empresas y haciendo caer a todo empresario y político que hubiera sido ligado al hombre.

John Douglas también renunció y se dedicó a sanar sus heridas, ahora que sabía lo que había pasado con su hijo Ethan, pero se fue recomendando ampliamente a Adrien Delacour como posible jefe de la interpol en su sede central. Fue gracias a Adrien que se le dio a Sirius, "arresto domiciliario" en la ciudad cercana al pueblo de Hogsmeade, de forma que pudo asistir al cumpleaños de Harry y ver a su ahijado para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Remus y Sirius afianzaron su relación y se unieron en una ceremonia celta. Remus reveló que habían estado tomando parte en el aquelarre de Albus, quien prometió enseñarle a los Weasley todos sus conocimientos como nuevos dueños de la mansión Potter y dignos herederos de la verdadera herencia de los Potter, dos grimorios de tiempos de antes de los Romanos.

Molly y Arthur y sus hijos mayores, eran dignos estudiantes de las antiguas tradiciones.

McGonagall por fin le reveló a Harry sobre haber conocido a sus padres y le contó historias de su tiempo en la universidad, cómo se conocieron, cómo se enamoraron, la ridícula propuesta matrimonial de james vestido de la botarga de la escuela. Harry se sentía por fin cerca de sus padres.

A fines de año, Charlie Weasley reveló que estaba en una relación con Draco Malfoy luego de tanto viaje entre la mansión Potter ahora Weasley, y Hogsmeade, así que había decidido mudarse con Draco y su hijo, a quien ya le había agarrado cariño. El pequeño adoraba a Charlie y un día se le escapo llamarlo papá. Eso fue todo. Charlie decidió en ese momento que de verdad quería ser el padre del pequeño y hablo con Draco acerca de mudarse juntos, la respuesta de Malfoy fue  _"¿Cuándo te mudas? ¿Mañana?"._

En general, la vida de Harry era muy buena ahora y el único problema en su horizonte era Severus.

Severus había sido llamado por su editorial luego de que su libro fue lanzado y vendió todo el tiraje, y las librerías pedían nuevos tomos... pronto. Eso hizo que Severus se tuviera que ir por unos meses y Harry lo extrañaba terriblemente. Era principios de mayo y Harry se sentía cada vez más seguro de que Severus lo terminaría en cuanto regresara a Hogsmeade.

Por eso cuando recibió una llamada citándolo en Las Tres Escobas, Harry suspiró resignado. Que fuera lo que dios quiera.

* * *

Harry entró en el local y localizó rápidamente a Severus. Este se veía serio y algo agotado, lo cual no ayudó a calmar los temores de Harry.

Severus le hizo señas de que lo siguiera y ambos salieron del local.

Los grillos sonaban en el silencio del pueblo y Harry se estaba inquietando de más, sobre todo al ver que Severus estaba buscando algo, hasta que lo encontró, era una casa de dos plantas.

Severus abrió la puerta y se reveló una cálida sala.

—Severus ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —.

—Es mi casa, quería que la vieras y me dieras tu opinión—Harry suspiró.

—Es linda—A Severus no se le pasó por alto el tono de Harry.

—Harry ¿Qué sucede? —.

—Severus, me has escrito algunas veces, me has llamado por teléfono una vez por semana y yo no puedo dejar de pensar en que ya te aburriste de mí y en toda la gente interesante que de seguro has conocido y yo... —Harry tenía lagrimas escurriéndole cuando unos labios le impidieron seguir hablando.

Harry cerró sus ojos y ahogó sus sollozos en la húmeda caricia de lengua y labios que estaba devorando su boca. Pasaron varios minutos devorándose mutuamente hasta que Severus retomó el control de su cuerpo.

—Te traje aquí, porque quiero tu opinión de la casa, pero debí decir "nuestra" casa—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Harry, me mudo. Permanentemente. Tú has hecho tu hogar en este pueblo y más desde que tus padres se fueron a hacerse cargo del señorío Potter, Ron, Ginny y tú están a cargo de mantener la madriguera y tú ya estás remodelando tu local para tu café—Harry se dejó abrazar por Severus—Mientras estuve afuera, me di cuenta de que ahora que soy un escritor aún más rico y famoso de lo que ya era—Harry rió bajito—Nada de eso me importaba, me hacías falta, mucha. Y tu vida está aquí, así que decidí vivir aquí—.

—¿Nuestra casa? —.

—Bueno, la madriguera parece que será el hogar de tu hermano Ronald y tu futura cuñada Hermione, esta noche están cenando en la ciudad mientras Ginny prepara su sorpresa para cuando se le proponga esta noche—.

Harry volvió a sentir la caricia de los besos de su amado y se sintió completo como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

—Sev, ¿Podrás vivir conmigo sabiendo que oleré a café todo el tiempo? —Severus sonrió ampliamente y sacó de una caja sobre la mesa de centro de la sala, el segundo tomo de su serie sobre el señor Williams.

—Necesitó inspiración para mi tercer tomo, después de todo, tú inspiraste los primeros dos—.

Harry se dio cuenta de los títulos que Severus nunca le reveló sobre sus dos libros. El primero se llamaba Con Sabor A Café y el segundo tomo, Recién Molido.


	10. Epílogo

La cafetería de Harry, The Coffee Kiss, era el lugar de moda en la ciudad. Al grado que el café Delacour, terminó convirtiéndose en una sucursal de The Coffee Kiss, pero Fleur seguía siendo la jefa. Habían pasado 5 años desde que Harry y Severus se habían conocido y enamorado, ahora Harry tenía casi 26 años y era un empresario exitoso por sí mismo y gracias a la ayuda de su familia.

Harry dejó de ser un Weasley apenas acabó la escuela, para convertirse en un Snape, luego de que se casaron en una boda relámpago en Canadá. Imitando el ejemplo de Draco y Charlie y luego de Sirius y Remus, Ahora Charlie era Charlie Malfoy y Remus era Remus Black.

Como el cambio de nombre se hizo legal en Canadá, tuvo que hacerse válido en Inglaterra.

Severus y Remus hablaron largo y tendido luego de que Harry se había aclimatado nuevamente en su rutina de escuela y antes de que Severus partiera a esa gira de presentaciones. Ambos acordaron ser amigos, ya que su relación en realidad, nunca escaló a nada, solo eran deseos reprimidos y ambos habían encontrado a alguien que los amaba como a nada en el mundo.

Eso hizo todo más fácil.

Incluso Mundungus encontró un nuevo empleo como informante y asesor de Scotland Yard, ya que él conocía todo lo que debía saberse del bajo mundo y toda la red de Riddle cayó como una casa de naipes luego de un par de años.

Regulus fue a terapia durante unos años, para ayudarse a superar su encierro. Fue en una sesión de grupo que conoció a un tal Fenrir Greyback, un hombre que había sido criado como animal por su padre, que tenía una enfermedad que le hacía creer que ellos eran hombres lobo. Fenrir había pasado toda su adolescencia en instituciones psiquiátricas y cuando fue un adulto, empezó una vida a medias, pero fuera de las paredes de un manicomio.

Aun así, tenía estas sesiones en grupo para víctimas de encierros prolongados, fueran del tipo que fueran. Regulus y Fenrir empezaron a platicar, luego a hacerse amigos, luego empezaron a tomar un trago y luego una copa. Luego de un año, fueron a cenar y al final de la noche, Regulus estaba saltando sobre el regazo de Fenrir y montando al hombre como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Sirius fue el primero en notar los chupetones al día siguiente y le dio a su hermanito "la charla", lo cual le gano un zape de parte de su hermano y otro de parte de Remus.

Esa relación floreció y ambos compraron un departamento cerca del Támesis y se mudaron a Londres donde continuaron sus terapias, pero ahora iban juntos y tenían una vida plena luego de sus experiencias pasadas tan horribles.

Fenrir pensaba en lo lindo que era Canadá en esa época del año desde hace meses. Regulus pensaba exactamente lo mismo y planeaba pedirle a Fenrir que lo acompañara a visitar a Sirius, quien se mudó permanentemente a la ciudad cercana a Hogsmeade para visitar a Harry, amenazar a Severus con castrarlo si le hacía daño a su ahijado y tener sexo con Remus en cierto claro del bosque donde podían verse muy bien las estrellas.

La noche anterior al cumpleaños de Harry, Severus preparó una sorpresa especial para su marido.

* * *

—Severus, ¿a dónde me llevas? —Harry iba con los ojos vendados en el auto de Severus.

—Es una sorpresa, no seas tan impaciente amor—.

Condujo un rato más en círculos mientras el personal del hotel preparaba todo, cuando le enviaron un mensaje diciéndole que estaba listo, Severus estacionó y sacó a Harry del auto y lo guió hasta la habitación.

>> Listo, ya puedes abrir los ojos—Dijo Severus luego de quitarle a Harry la venda.

La habitación era la misma donde habían hecho el amor la primera vez. El modesto motel había sido cómplice de la sorpresa de Severus luego de que este les dijo que quería celebrar su aniversario con su pareja ahí, ya que ahí se habían enamorado. El personal del motel estaba más que feliz de ayudar.

La habitación tenía todo para una noche romántica, velas, pétalos de rosa y sales en el baño, una botella de champaña bien fría al lado de la cama, chocolates, fresas, crema batida, miel y bastante lubricante.

—Sev, esto es... yo... —Severus acuno a Harry entre sus brazos, abrazándolo de espaldas y dejando que su voz se filtrara en los oídos de su marido.

—La mejor decisión de mi vida fue venir aquí, independientemente de que fuera una recomendación de Lucius Malfoy. Aquí te conocí, y me enamore de ti, hiciste mi vida mejor con solo tu sonrisa y casi te pierdo para luego reencontrarte. Cuando te vi entrar a esa sala, mi alma regreso a mi cuerpo y supe que jamás volvería a dejarte ir. Te amo y te amaré el resto de mi vida—.

—Sev... Hazme el amor—La voz de Harry era apenas un hilo, luego de semejante declaración, su cuerpo solo pedía ser poseído por su esposo, como venían haciéndolo desde ese día en que la pasión los unió.

—Sus deseos son órdenes señor Snape—.

Un camino de prendas fue quedando a medida que Severus iba desvistiéndose y desvistiendo a Harry, hasta que quedaron desnudos uno frente al otro y sus miembros empezaron a frotarse arrancando gemidos de ambos hombres, mientras se besaban y quedaban convertidos en un charco gelatinoso.

Las manos de ambos buscaban, se aferraban, apretaban y volvían a recorrer sus cuerpos y cuando Severus se introdujo en Harry, este solo gimió de gusto al sentirse unido a su esposo. Severus le hacía el amor de forma dulce y pausada. Cuando terminaron, comieron algo de fresas con chocolate, para luego retomar de vuelta el sexo, ahora con Harry montando a Severus mientras este disfrutaba viendo a su pareja usarlo para su propio placer.

Hicieron el amor muchas veces esa noche, hasta que llegó la medianoche y Severus le dijo "feliz cumpleaños" luego de un beso post-orgasmo, para retomar sus actividades previas y volver a introducirse en aquel hermoso cuerpo de ojos verdes.

Harry tenía 26 años ahora, estaba casado con un escritor famoso con la saga de novelas "rosa" más popular del momento, era rico por esfuerzo propio y su familia adoptiva ahora tenía todo lo que necesitaba, Ron era feliz, su amiga Hermione era ahora su cuñada y tenía unos hermosos sobrinos. Remus era feliz, Sirius era feliz, Reg era feliz y Severus definitivamente era feliz si esa sonrisa de estúpida felicidad en su cara indicaba algo.

Harry nació como un Potter, fue salvado por una Weasley y tuvo una vida llena de baches, pero ese día, en brazos de su esposo que olía a café, lo supo. El café si olía a cielo recién molido. Su cielo era Severus Snape.


End file.
